La Canción de Shizuka
by Yuri18 y Tsuki500
Summary: Pasaron ya varios años desde que Kagome decidió quedarse con Inuyasha y todo estaba en paz. Hasta que una extraña joven de ojos dorados salió del pozo con una advertencia ¿Quien es esta chica? ¿Que destino les aguarda? Inuyasha y sus amigos se reunen para viajar nuevamente. Nuevos enemigos, aliados y viejos amigos los esperan. Como manejará la pandilla a una pre-adolecente? R
1. Chapter 1

**Shizuka no Uta... (La canción de Shizuka)**

_**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Les traigo un fic que originalmente escribí en ingles, pero siendo que el castellano es mi idioma nativo, decidí pasarlo a este idioma primero, una vez alcance la misma cantidad de capítulos en ingles y en español comenzaré a sacar ambos al mismo tiempo **__** eso si me queda tiempo después de mi fic de Saint Seiya :-P jajajaja sino puede que saque todo en español y ya :-P**_

_**En fin, espero que me den una oportunidad ¡Prometo que la historia lo vale! :-D**_

_**Les dejo la historia espero les guste, si es así ¡Dejen Reviews!**_

_**Disclaimers: Ni Inuyasha, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo lo que poseo es mi OC y la trama de esta historia.**_

**Capitulo 1: "La chica que salió del pozo"**

Mientras escalaba hacia la salida dejó que sus recuerdos la invadieran, para así poder reunir la fuerza que necesitaba... recordó el fuego, los cadáveres de aquellos a quienes más amaba en el mundo, el cuerpo de su madre yaciendo en su propia sangre...

Apretó los dientes con furia mientras seguía escalando, se obligó a recordarlo todo en ese instante, todo hasta la última vez que **él** le habló antes de enviarla:

_**Era de noche y la media luna se elevaba alta en el cielo... la única observadora de aquella escena.**_

_**_Tráela de regreso. – él le dijo, finalmente rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. – Ya te he dicho que hacer. – Su tono de voz era frío como el hielo – Solo podré enviarte. Una vez allí, estarás sola. – su rostro era la misma mascara seria y sin emociones de siempre, pero ella sabía la verdad, sabía que era una mascara porque ella conocía el dolor de la perdida... sabía que estaban sintiendo lo mismo.**_

_**Pero si podía corregirlo, si podía regresarlos a todos... en especial a "ella"... entonces no le importaba arriesgar su vida. Y él lo sabía.**_

_**_Llegó el momento. – le dijo, su voz vacía de toda emoción y de... de vida.**_

_**Ella simplemente asintió y se enfrentó al pozo, el viento arrastraba hojas y tiraba de ella en dirección contraria, casi como si no quisiera que fuera. Miró la oscuridad del pozo, casi parecía no tener fondo. Se volteó para verlo por última vez, sus profundos ojos dorados le mostraron toda la determinación que necesitaba, mientras él rodeaba el pozo con una espada en cada mano... hasta quedar frente a ella. Tenseiga y Tetsusaiga brillaron mientras apuñalaba el pozo con ellas, haciendo que el poder de las espadas fluyera y se mezclara con su temible aura.**_

_**La energía blanca a su alrededor lo hacia parecer un dios... un dios nocturno a juzgar por la luna creciente en su frente. De repente la energía se tornó azul profundo.**_

_**_ ¡SALTA! – ella obedeció y saltó, después de eso todo se puso negro, y cuando despertó, estaba en el fondo del pozo.**_

Y ahora estaba intentando salir de ahí.

Miró hacia arriba, hacia el profundo cielo azul y suspiró preocupada. Sabía QUE tenía que hacer, pero el COMO era un completo misterio para ella, sería más sencillo que le pidieran volar...

Después de unos momentos finalmente logró salir y mirar a su alrededor... todo se veía igual, salvo que aquí era de día y no había una columna de humo donde estaba la aldea... había dado resultado... realmente había vuelto atrás en el tiempo... se preguntó cuantos años ¿Siquiera había nacido?

Volvió a levantar la vista hacia el cielo y cerró sus ojos dorados dejando que los calidos rayos del sol acariciaran su piel.

Estaba ajustando la cinta lila que cubría su frente, cuando escuchó un niño gritando.

Murmuró una maldición y comenzó a correr en dirección a los gritos tan rápido como podía.

* * *

_ ¡Maldición! – exclamó para si mismo, había olfateado esa cosa desde lejos pero lo que menos esperaba, era que uno de los niños de la aldea decidiera que ese era el lugar perfecto para jugar. Les había dicho que se alejaran de ahí, pero no... Siempre tenían que hacer lo que se les daba la gana... y ahora aquí estaba, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para llegar a tiempo. Escuchó los gritos y apuró más el paso, aún no sentía el olor de la sangre, así que esperaba que el niño todavía tuviera una oportunidad, ya casi llegaba, pero... cerca del pozo de los huesos había algo más... que extraño, no podía descifrar si era un demonio o un humano. Eso nunca le había pasado...

Inuyasha simplemente se preparó para lo que fuera y continuó corriendo.

Ya casi llegaba...

* * *

El niño estaba ahí llorando y gritando mientras el demonio acortaba la distancia entre ellos, era un simple ogro rojo, débil comparado a ella, pero el niño no tendría oportunidad... ¿Por qué no intentaba correr? ¡Maldición! Si esperaba hasta estar lo bastante cerca como para usar sus garras ¡el niño moriría!

Desenvaino su katana mientras corría.

_ ¡Apártate! – Le advirtió al niño que la miró sorprendido – ¡Dije QUE TE APARTES!

Finalmente el niño pareció darse cuenta de que, quedarse parado esperando al demonio, no era muy buena idea y corrió poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos, esto era justo lo que ella estaba esperando. Sujetó la katana con fuerza, la punta de esta apenas rozaba el suelo... tenia que ser precisa.

_ ¡Colmillo Plateado! – gritó, haciendo un movimiento ascendente, como si estuviera cortando el aire con su espada. Una gran onda de energía plateada siguió a este movimiento, impactando directamente al demonio y reduciéndolo a cenizas.

El pequeño miró a su salvadora sorprendido, apenas era mayor que él mismo, sin embargo había derrotado a ese demonio sin ningún esfuerzo.

La chica volteó para ver al niño.

_ ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó, su sonrisa era amable. El niño asintió.

_ ¿Quien eres? – alguien preguntó groseramente a sus espaldas. – no necesitaba mirarlo para saber quien era, su esencia era la misma de siempre. La molestó un poco el que fuera tan grosero, pero a pesar de ello estaba contenta de volver a escucharlo... ¿O debería decir de escucharlo por primera vez? No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios al contestarle.

_Mi nombre es Shizuka, es bueno verte Inuyasha. – finalmente giró para verlo. Inuyasha estaba de pie bajo un enorme árbol y era obvio, por la forma hostil en la cual la estaba mirando, que no tenía ni idea de quien era ella.

_No recuerdo ser tu amigo – le espetó – es más, ni siquiera recuerdo conocerte. – Shizuka soltó una risita.

_Solo digamos que **yo **sí **te conozco**, te lo explicaré más tarde. –por ahora creo que este niño necesita a su madre.

Inuyasha miró al niño y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba en lo cierto. Como usualmente pasa en este tipo de incidentes, el pequeño acaba de caer en la cuenta de que tan cerca había estado de morir. Y ahora estaba llorando pidiendo ver a "Mamá".

_De acuerdo – finalmente aceptó, los gritos del niño lo estaban irritando – pero no creas que te vas a escapar ¿Entendido?

_Entendido. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras tomaba al niño en brazos (así podría correr más rápido) observó a la joven de pie frente a él.

Tenía largo cabello plateado, unos cuantos mechones caían desordenadamente en su frente, en la cual llevaba una cinta lila; usaba una pequeña cola de caballo a cada lado de su cabeza, pero el resto de su cabello caía suelto hasta su cintura. Sus ojos eran grandes y ¿Dorados?... era de piel pálida, su cara era algo redondeada, mostrando su juventud, sus rasgos eran dulces pero al mismo tiempo altivos, le recordó a alguien, pero no sabía a quien.

También tenía orejas puntiagudas, vestía un kimono de dos piezas, la parte superior era blanca, a excepción de los hombros y al final de las mangas donde era violeta oscuro, también tenía un diseño de flores lilas, una más grande que el resto señalaba el punto donde estaba su corazón. La parte inferior era lila, mientras que el cinturón era violeta oscuro, y estaba usando zapatos negros. Llevaba una katana larga en el cinto. Pudo notar claramente que no era humana... no completamente al menos. Su olor era confuso, no olía como humano ni como un demonio o un medio-demonio... olía a... ¿Menta y lilas?

_Bien. – comenzó a caminar con el niño en brazos. Y Shizuka lo seguía.

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le dijo sin darse vuelta.

_A la aldea de Kaede, por supuesto. – respondió con toda la sencillez del mundo.

_ ¡De ninguna forma! Tú te quedas aquí. – No sabía si era una enemiga o no, los demonios habían estado my agitados últimamente y atacaban las aldeas más de lo normal, así que no podía permitirse el riesgo de llevar a esta chica sospechosamente-salida-de-la-nada-de-raza-desconoc ida, hasta saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

_No, no lo haré. – Lo cortó sin dejo de vergüenza – necesito hablar con Kagome, ella entenderá la situación mucho mejor que tu. Además, si no quieres llevarme, esta bien. Porque llegar por mi cuenta. – Shizuka le sonrío de forma altanera – y apuesto a que puedo llegar antes que tú.

_Eso desearías. – Inuyasha respondió con una sonrisa confiada. El niño pasaba la vista de uno al otro, su miedo ya olvidado.

_Entonces, si estas tan seguro, te propongo algo. – Shizuka dijo levantando un dedo frente a Inuyasha – Si llego a la aldea antes que tú, me dejarás hablar con Kagome.

_ ¿Y que si yo gano? – preguntó intentando parecer desinteresado... y fallando miserablemente.

_Si tu ganas, haré lo que creas conveniente. Ya sea que decidas que entre a la aldea o que me quede afuera, respetaré tu decisión. – hablaba muy en serio, lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con Kagome y explicarle la situación... el resto vendría después...

_ ¡Siii! ¡Una carrera! – el niño exclamó de repente. Sorprendiendo a ambos. Pero eso no fue todo, sino que señaló a Shizuka con su sucio dedito – ¡Inuyasha te vencerá de seguro! – dijo tan seguro de eso, como de que el cielo es azul, Inuyasha obviamente estaba más allá de feliz y orgulloso de oírlo. Tan orgulloso y seguro que incluso tuvo el coraje de mirarla con altanería... sonriendo como si fuera el ser más rápido en toda la tierra... bien ya le probaría que tan equivocado estaba.

_Entonces no tienes razones para retractarte ¿Verdad? – Shizuka le aseguró con una sonrisa animada mientras pensaba _"voy a aplastarte, estúpido cabeza de perro" _

_De acuerdo. – Aceptó pasando el niño a su espalda para correr más cómodo – Pero no vayas a creer que no iré en serio solo porque tienes... no sé ¿Diez años?

Shizuka frunció el ceño, molesta.

_Tengo doce. – replicó fríamente.

_Claro... – Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco – como esa es una graaan diferencia.

_Como digas... – dijo Shizuka, poniendo los ojos en blanco a su vez ¿Por qué rayos lo había extrañado?

Ambos se prepararon para la carrera, una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios de Shizuka.

_En sus marcas – el niño comenzó.

_Preparados – continuó Inuyasha, ya todos en la aldea se habían acostumbrado a ese pequeño ritual de palabras antes de las carreras, era cosa de Kagome. La sonrisa de Shizuka se amplió enseñando sus pequeños colmillos.

_ ¡FUERA! – dijeron al unísono.

En el momento exacto que empezaron a correr Inuyasha supo que algo estaba mal. Un momento estaba allí y al siguiente... el único rastro de ella era ese olor a lilas y menta.

_ ¿Qué rayos...?

* * *

_"Eso le enseñara"._ Shizuka pensó mientras corría sintiendo el viento contra su piel, si de una cosa estaba orgullosa era de su velocidad. Ahora que lo pensaba podría ir a la aldea y hablar con Kagome sin Inuyasha... pero, pensándolo mejor, quizás sería más conveniente esperarlo en la entrada a la aldea, así podría ver que no pretendía hacerles ningún daño. Era importante que confiaran en ella...

Alcanzó la entrada mucho antes de lo que esperaba... mmmh... quizás se había apresurado demasiado.

Dejo que su mirada vagara por aquel lugar tan familiar para ella, observó como los aldeanos iban de un lugar a otro y apreció como la luz del sol bañaba los campos. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el pasto, oliendo el aire, permitiendo que todas esas esencias especiales la envolvieran como una manta mientras soñaba que estaba de vuelta en casa, que su madre saldría en cualquier momento llamándola con la misma dulce sonrisa de siempre... comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna para sí misma intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener sus sentimientos a raya. Pero simplemente no podía, mientras esperaba a Inuyasha podía sentir el dolor cada vez más fuerte... le dolía el pecho... no quería llorar, no otra vez. No ahora.

Abrió la boca y respiró profundo... era algo que su Mamá le pedía siempre... a veces incluso la fastidiaba un poquito, pero la hacía feliz verla sonreír... por eso siempre cedía... quizás haciéndolo podría evitar llorar.

_Sha-lalala Shalalala_

Comenzó a cantar, su voz era dulce y suave... aunque un poco aguda a causa de su edad, pero no por ello dejaba de ser melodiosa.

_Solías llamarme tu ángel_

_Decías que me habían enviado_

_Directamente desde el cielo_

_Me estrechabas entre tus brazos_

_Yo pensaba que te veías tan fuerte_

_Nunca quise que te marcharas_

_Quería que te quedaras aquí abrazándome..._

Su canción estaba llena de tristeza y añoranza, pero aún así conseguía ser dulce... dulce como los recuerdos que llenaban el corazón de Shizuka en aquel momento. Recuerdos llenos con el afecto de su madre...

_Te extraño, extraño tu sonrisa._

_Y, cada tanto, aún derramo una lágrima._

_Y, incluso si ahora es diferente._

_De algún modo sigues aquí._

_Mi corazón no te dejara ir._

_Y necesito que sepas que..._

_Te extraño Sha-lalala_

_Te extraño..._

Esa era la única forma de expresarlo. La extrañaba tanto... y ver el lugar donde habían sido tan felices junto a sus amigos mientras lo esperaban... dolía... dolía demasiado. Shizuka había creído que ver la aldea nuevamente la haría feliz, pero... solo le recordaba cuanto había perdido.

_Te extraño, extraño tu sonrisa._

_Y, cada tanto, aún derramo una lágrima._

_Y, incluso si ahora es diferente._

_De algún modo sigues aquí._

_Mi corazón no te dejara ir._

_Y necesito que sepas que..._

_Te extraño Sha-lalala_

_Te extraño..._

* * *

Su esencia estaba mucho más cercana ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan rápida?!

Inuyasha suspiró, al menos estaba esperándolo en la entrada de la aldea. Quizás no tenía malas intenciones.

Pero... ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una canción? No conocía esa voz... seguramente era esa chica.

Después de correr por un momento. Finalmente pudo verla, estaba sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados... dejó de cantar abruptamente. Seguramente lo había olfateado.

_ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Shizuka preguntó tratando de sonar animada, aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, así que no pudo notar la mirada confundida de Inuyasha.

_ ¿Por qué estas llorando? – ante esta pregunta Shizuka abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Un poco decepcionada consigo misma secó sus lágrimas abruptamente con el dorso de su mano.

_Por nada – le dijo en tono cortante.

_Si no quieres decirme solo dilo.

_ ¿No tienes que llevar a ese niño con su madre y luego a mí a hablar con Kagome?

_ ¡Ya sé, ya sé! – y murmuro algo que sonó como "No hay necesidad de ser tan desagradable"

Los ojos de Shizuka se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras sentía una gota de sudor formarse en su nuca _"Mira quien esta hablando" _pensó.

Lo dejo pasar y se puso de pie.

_ ¿Nos vamos?

Después de llevar al niño con su madre, Inuyasha caminaba sin prestarle ningún tipo de atención a la chica que caminaba junto a él. Aunque todos los demás en la aldea parecían mirarla con mucha atención. Y el mismo pensamiento pasaba por sus mentes _"¿No se parece a...?"_

_ ¡Espera! – Shizuka acababa de darse cuenta en que dirección iban.

_ ¿Ahora que? – Inuyasha la miró con evidente fastidio.

_Te dije que necesitaba hablar con Kagome, aunque hablar con la señora Kaede podría ser una buena idea, tengo que hablar con Kagome primero. Ella entiende mucho más sobre el pozo de los huesos que ustedes... o eso espero... de todas formas ¿Por qué me llevas a la casa de la señora Kaede?

_ ¿Y tú como sabes que este camino lleva a la casa de la vieja Kaede? – exclamó sospechando de ella nuevamente.

_Estoy familiarizada con el área. – respondió rápidamente.

_ ¿Qué quisiste decir con el pozo de los huesos? – Shizuka suspiró derrotada, no veía forma de escabullirse de esa.

_Vine de allí del futuro... ¡No como Kagome! – Se apresuró a añadir al notar la mirada de Inuyasha – no tan adelante... ¿Podría explicar el resto cuando estemos con Kagome, por favor? – El flequillo cubría sus ojos – no quiero contar esto más de una vez...

Inuyasha recordó que estaba llorando y cantando cuando estaba esperándolo. Quizás tenía algo que ver con eso... se dio vuelto y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Dejando a Shizuka atrás.

_Kagome esta en la casa de Kaede con algunos amigos. – le dijo sin voltear a verla. – ¿Vienes o no? – Shizuka levantó la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

_ ¡Por supuesto que voy!

Después de un rato de caminar en silencio, finalmente llegaron a la casa de Kaede. Podían escucharse risas animadas desde dentro de la casa. Inuyasha entró como si nada.

Shizuka respiró profundo y entró tras él.

Lo que no se esperaba era que TODOS estuvieran ahí, no solo Kagome y Kaede, también Sango, Miroku... ¡Incluso Shippo! Y... ¿Por qué estaba todo tan silencioso de repente? No solo eso sino que la miraban como si le hubiera brotado otro par de cabezas de la nada.

_ ¿Pero que...? – Sango la miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

_Increíble... – Miroku miró atentamente a Shizuka y luego a Inuyasha, después de esto su mirada fue de Shizuka a Inuyasha al menos unas cuatro veces antes de, finalmente, mirar fijamente a Inuyasha - Inuyasha... – su voz destilaba una decepción sin limites – ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así...? ¡Si ibas a ir de fiesta debiste haberme invitado! – Sango miró a Miroku con el ceño fruncido. Shizuka podría haber jurado que veía llamas brotar de Sango. – Q-Q-Quiero decir ¡Inuyasha eso es despreciable! – se corrigió.

Inuyasha parpadeó un par de veces, confundido y sin tener idea de que estaban hablando... o de porque Kaede lo miraba de forma tan reprobatoria.

_ ¿Huh? ¿De que están hablando? – el pobre realmente no entendía nada.

_No intentes hacerte el inocente ahora Inuyasha, ahora es simplemente patético. – Shippo dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

_ ¡Hablo en serio! ¡¿Podría alguien decirme que esta pasando?!

Shizuka no era del tipo que retrocediera frente al peligro, su padre le había enseñado a no hacerlo, pero... la mirada en la cara de Kagome la hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

_ ¡Muy bien Inuyasha! ¿¡Con quién estuviste saliendo!? – Si Shizuka había creído que Sango estaba en llamas... ¡Entonces Kagome era un volcán en plena erupción!

_ ¿¡De que estas hablando!?

_ ¡Ni siquiera trates de mentirme! ¡Es igualita a ti! – dijo Kagome, señalando la cara de Shizuka para probar su punto.

_ ¿Que...? – Inuyasha miró a Shizuka, notando por primera vez cuanto sus ojos dorados se parecían a los suyos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto...

_ ¡INUYASHA... ABAJO! – La cara de Inuyasha golpeó el piso con tanta fuerza que casi lo quebró.

_Kagome... ¿Por qué...? – Musitó contra el suelo.

_ ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! – Parecía que Kagome no planeaba terminar pronto...

_Alto. – una voz fría y dura ordenó. Todos buscaron la fuente de la voz y resulto no ser otra que Shizuka. Inuyasha trató de verla desde el piso destrozado y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ¿En verdad era la misma chica?

_ ¿Disculpa? – Dijo Kagome, entre la sorpresa y el enfado, mientras Inuyasha seguía en el piso.

_No. Me temo que no te "disculpo" – Shizuka la miró fríamente y le habló con la misma voz glacial, tenía algo importante que decir u no estaba dispuesta a soportar las peleas de esos dos, que sabía podían durar toda la semana. – Tengo algo de vital importancia que decirles a todos ustedes. Ahora si me hicieras el favor de dejar de torturar a Inuyasha por las razones equivocadas, quizás sería capaz de hacerlo.

Shizuka podía sentir como la ira emanaba de Kagome en ondas concéntricas, pero no le importó en ese momento. No era así como quería hablar las cosas... pero si no lograba que Kagome saliera de su ataque de celos no podría hacerse entender... cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, preparándose para su primer obstáculo.

_**N/A: Bien, aquí les dejo el capitulo uno ¿Les gusto? ¿Es medianamente interesante? Si es así por favor dejen una REVIEW para saber que vale la pena seguir adaptando mi historia al español... ah y les aviso, que si bien la versión en inglés esta más avanzada, esta va ir por un camino diferente ;-D**_

_**En el siguiente capi veremos si Shizuka logra sobreponerse a los celos de Kagome ¿Qué tendrá que decir? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru la envió atrás en el tiempo? Todo eso y más en el siguiente capitulo ¡Díganme si vale la pena continuar por favor!**_

_**Por cierto la canción que Shizuka cantó no me pertenece, es la versión traducida de un fragmento e la canción de Miley Cyrus "I miss you"**_

_**¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**_

_**Ja ne! :-D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Esto... como empiezo, no creí que hubiera tantas personas interesadas en esta historia ¡Gracias! **_

_**Me alegra saber que mis esfuerzos traduciendo esta historia no son en vano n_n se siente como re-escribirla y hay muchas cosas que me están quedando diferentes. Espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga y que haya valido la pena.**_

_**En este capitulo Shizuka va a explicar que ocurrió en su tiempo y el porque tuvo que volver a esta época ¡Espero lo disfruten!**_

_**¡YAY! ¡Tengo Reviews!**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Takumi03: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya parecido interesante, aquí tienes el capitulo 2 espero que no haya sido muy larga la espera **_

_**Sanathos Ananke: ¡Hola! Es bueno verte por aquí también **__** me alegra que esta historia sea la primera en tener el honor de que la comentes fuera de Saint Seiya ¡Prometo que el siguiente va a estar pronto solo me falta pulir unos detalles! Jajajaja me alegra que ya tengas una teoría de quienes pueden ser los padres de Shizuka, ya te enterarás si acertaste o no con el paso de los capis :-D y si, a mí también me encanta cuando Kagome tira a Inuyasha al suelo ;-)**_

_**Y es para aquellos que no dominan el ingles que estoy traduciendo esta historia :-D**_

_**Aquí te dejo el capi nuevo, espero que te guste.**_

_**xX-AiHiwatari-Xx: De nada **__** es un gusto traducirla y ver que hay gente a la que le interesa **__** y ¿De verdad se ve como una buena historia? Pues gracias **__** y aquí esta el nuevo capi ¡Que lo disfrutes!**_

_****__Eloina-morenozabala_: Hola, pues muchas gracias. 

_**Lem0n-Chan: OK, OK Jajajaja aquí esta el siguiente capi, gracias por la Review tan entusiasta **_

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: OK aquí esta ;-) Jajajaja espero no haber hecho esperar demasiado ;-)**_

_**Chicas ¡También muchas gracias por los favoritos! :-D**_

_**Disclaimers: Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de la autora. Yo solo poseo mi OC y la trama de esta historia.**_

_**¡Les dejo el capi!**_

**Capitulo 2: "Palabras del Futuro"**

Kagome estaba furiosa ¿Quién se creía esa chiquilla para hablarle así?

_Escucha... – comenzó a decir...

_No. Tú escucha. – Shizuka la interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos para esconder el ligero temblor de sus dedos – Vine del Pozo de los Huesos desde el futuro con una advertencia para todos ustedes. – Le espetó glacialmente – Y si me parezco a Inuyasha, es solo una coincidencia. El no ha estado saliendo con nadie. – Kagome no parecía convencida, no le extrañaba, era cierto que algunos de sus rasgos eran como los de Inuyasha ¿Pero que se suponía que tenía que hacer al respecto? No era como si hubiera podido pintarse el cabello... frunció el ceño molesta... no tenía tiempo para esto.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que volviste y comenzaste a vivir aquí como una sacerdotisa? – le preguntó.

_ ¿Qué? – ahora era el turno de Kagome para parpadear confundida.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que volviste y comenzaste a vivir aquí como una sacerdotisa? – repitió lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con una niña de ocho años, en vez de con una mujer adulta.

_Seis años ¿Por qué? – ahora el ceño estaba en la cara de Kagome, mientras Inuyasha había aprovechado la distracción de esta para sentarse al lado de Miroku. Quien, al igual que los demás, parecía estar más preocupado par esa advertencia.

_Porque yo tengo doce años, si haces las cuentas, notarás que el resultado no encaja. Lo despertaste cuando llegaste y viajaste con él un año, luego desapareciste tres y ahora han pasado seis años. En total suman diez años.

_Oh... – una gota de sudor resbalo por la cara de Kagome, mientras miraba a Inuyasha, sintiéndose culpable. – hum... lo siento Inuyasha.

_ ¡Hmp! – desvió la mirada como un perro ofendido.

_D-De todos modos ¿Sobre que querías advertirnos? ¿Y a que te referías cuando dijiste que vienes del futuro? – dijo Kagome, finalmente prestando atención a lo que Shizuka tenía que decir.

_Creo que deberíamos dejarla sentarse y descansar un poco. – Dijo Kaede amablemente – Antes de decirnos algo, primero debería ponerse cómoda ¿Te gustaría tomar una taza de té?

_Sí, gracias. – Shizuka respondió con una sonrisa, su tono de voz y su actitud cambiaron completamente. Se sentó frente a Kaede. Inuyasha y Miroku se sentaban a la derecha de Kaede, mientras que Sango, Shippo y Kagome se sentaban a su izquierda. Por lo tanto Shizuka estaba sentada EN MEDIO de todos ellos.

_Así que... ¿Cómo te llamas? – Shippo le preguntó.

_Shizuka. – respondió sin añadir nada más, no podía levantar la mirada del suelo podía sentir todas las miradas puestas en ella... y la estaban poniendo nerviosa, podía escuchar a Kaede preparando el té. Sentía el silencio como un peso sobre ella... quizás no debería haberle hablado de esa forma a Kagome pero ahora estaba hecho y quizás ahora Kagome no quisiera saber nada con ella... o quizás Sango y Miroku no confiaran en ella... Inuyasha no lo hacía, eso era seguro ¿Y que iba a hacer si no le creían? Tomó uno de sus largos mechones plateados y comenzó a jugar con el, algo que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa o insegura...

Kagome, y el resto, miraron a Shizuka confundidos. Primero se dirigía a Kagome sin la más minima muestra de respeto, casi como si creyera que era algún tipo de princesa ¿Y ahora no los miraba ni les dirigía la palabra?

_Buenoooooo ¿Eres un demonio? – Shippo preguntó con curiosidad, ciertamente no se veía humana.

_No, solo en parte.

_Y ¿Por qué hueles tan raro?

_ ¡¿Qué?! – Shizuka levantó la mirada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de todas las preguntas que pudo haber esperado...

_ ¡Shippo eso no se dice! – Lo regaño Kagome - ¡Incluso si tu sentido del olfato es más fuerte de lo normal, no debes decir cosas tan groseras!

_Pero, si huele raro. – replicó Inuyasha. A él también lo estaba molestando.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Miroku, si ambos demonios lo decían, definitivamente olía extraño de alguna forma.

_No tiene una esencia – les explicó Inuyasha – normalmente podemos saber si alguien es un demonio o un medio-demonio por su esencia... en un medio-demonio podemos oler la mezcla de sangres, junto con la esencia característica de ese alguien. Pero ella solo huele como lilas y menta. No es normal – Shippo asintió mostrándose de acuerdo.

_Le pedí a Ginenji que prepara una poción especial que esconde mi esencia cada vez que la bebo... pero no me parecía bien no tener ninguna esencia, así que uso un extracto de lilas y menta, para así dejar un rastro... si quiero – añadió.

_ ¿Por qué necesitas esconder tu esencia? – le preguntó Sango.

_Porque podría revelarles a mis padres quien soy... antes de tiempo, y ello podría arriesgar mi propia existencia...

_ ¿Realmente es tan peligroso? – Preguntó Sango, incrédula.

_Sí...

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación, mientras pensaban en ello.

Kaede le dio a Shizuka una tasa de té caliente.

_Gracias, Señora Kaede. – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

_De nada, ten cuidado, está caliente. – Shizuka asintió y sopló el té antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo... la hizo sentir mejor.

_Ahora... ¿Sobre que querías advertirnos? – preguntó Kagome.

Shizuka respiró profundo, su mayor miedo era que no le creyeran... bien lo sabría pronto...

_En diecisiete años... ustedes morirán.

Kagome ahogó un grito, Shippo ni se molestó en esconder su interminable "¡¿EHH?!" Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango la miraron con incredulidad.

_ ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – Inuyasha fue el primer en reaccionar – ¡Vencimos a Naraku! ¡No puede haber otra peste peor que esa! – los otros murmuraron algo parecido, bueno no era que estaba esperando que le dijeran "Ah que bien ¿Y como pasó?"

_No, no bromeo. – les respondió con seriedad. –Quizás sea más sencillo de entender, si les cuento lo que sé que ocurrirá si no hacemos algo al respecto.

Existe esta poderosa demonio... su nombre es Kurotsuki, esta demonio se hizo una promesa a si misma... prometió hacer lo que sea con tal de destruir otro demonio mucho más poderoso. Para lograrlo, comenzó a devorar almas humanas, para así ganar fuerzas.

Comenzó con almas débiles, comunes... pero con el tiempo Kurotsuki se sintió lo bastante confiada como para ir tras el alma de monjes y sacerdotisas.

Sus poderes se hicieron más y más fuertes conforme devoraba almas y, finalmente, decidió ir por la mejor comida... aquella que creía le daría el poder que necesitaba... la sacerdotisa y el medio-demonio que acabaron con Naraku. – Un silencio que podía cortarse con un cuchillo se esparció por la habitación. – era avanzada la noche... mi madre y yo estábamos durmiendo cuando sentí el olor de la sangre, le dije que se escondiera y fui afuera, entonces los vi a ustedes, corriendo a la batalla, como siempre... pero... – se ahogó mientras recordaba e intentaba explicarles, pero era muy difícil para ella – me dijeron que ayudara a las mujeres y a los niños a escapar y eso intente... no tenía mi espada en ese entonces... – dio su maximo esfuerzo intentando sonar tranquila... pero obviamente no era así, a juzgar por la forma en que apretaba la taza en sus manos – Recuerdo ver desde lejos como la atacaban con todas sus fuerzas... pero... por algún motivo sus ataques no la alcanzaron... no sé exactamente que pasó después... todo lo que vi fue una luz blanca... y figuras saliendo de ella... después de eso... todos estaban muertos... recuerdo correr hacia ustedes... entonces sentí el olor de la sangre de alguien más, alguien realmente importante para mí. Mi madre... que seguía en nuestra cabaña... me acerqué a ustedes y noté que estaban cubiertos de heridas, y entonces... me apresuré a ir a mi cabaña... mi madre estaba allí... muerta – Shizuka escondió sus ojos detrás de su flequillo, pero tanto Inuyasha como Shippo podían sentir el olor salado de las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, sin embargo su voz seguía siendo clara y calmada – Volví a salir y vi algo mucho peor – todos se preguntaron que podía ser peor que eso – la aldea estaba llena de esferas brillantes atrapadas en lo que parecía una red... me di cuenta de que esas eran sus almas... de ustedes y de todos los habitantes de la aldea... incluyendo a mi madre... algunas esferas eran más brillantes que otras... pero todas acabaron del mismo modo... esa demonio... las atrajo y... y... devoró todas y cada una de ellas – se detuvo por un segundo, tratando de mantener su compostura, Inuyasha y el resto no encontraban palabras. Shizuka respiró profundo de nuevo, daba la impresión de ahogarse en su propio relato, pero continuó – No recuerdo mucho después de eso... quizás intenté hacer algo estúpido porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar herida tirada en el suelo y en medio de un incendio que ni siquiera recuerdo como empezó. Y cuando creí que iba a morir **él** llegó y la mató con Bakusaiga – escuchó como soltaban una exclamación de sorpresa, pero continuó como no los hubiera oído – pero era demasiado tarde... le rogué que los regresara, incluso a mi madre... pero el poder de Tenseiga solo funciona cuando hay un alma que salvar... ella absorbió y destruyo sus almas, así que no había forma de salvarlos... ni a ustedes... ni a mi madre.

Pero no pude aceptarlo. Por lo que fui a hablar con los demonios más viejos que conocía... Myoga y Totosai, mi padre los conocía, fue entonces que me entere del pozo de los huesos y como Kagame solía ir y venir desde su tiempo por ahí. Pero el pozo estaba cerrado y para abrirlo se requería un gran poder... como el de Tenseiga y Tetsusaiga juntas, y un demonio extremadamente poderoso...

_En otras palabras, necesitabas la ayuda de Sesshomaru – resumió Miroku.

_Exacto. Pedí su ayuda... simplemente diré que accedió a mi pedido para salvar la vida de Rin.

_Esa es la única cosa que le importa. – dijo Inuyasha, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

_En cualquier caso... Mi padre le pidió a Totosai que forjara esta espada para mí – dijo Shizuka, enseñándoles su katana, era una espada larga y elegante. Kagome pudo notar que hablaba con algo de orgullo, a pesar de su tristeza – "Tsukiakari" esta hecha con uno de sus colmillos, de esta forma él aún continua protegiéndome... porque solo un humano o un demonio con sangre humana puede cruzar el pozo, por lo que tuve que separarme de él para poder advertirles. Porque quiero salvarlos... y quiero salvar a mi madre más que nada en el mundo. No tenía idea que tan atrás podía terminar, por lo que sabíamos podía salir del pozo y encontrar a Inuyasha sellado en el árbol o encontrarme con que aún estaban buscando a Naraku... pero me alegro porque tanto Inuyasha como Kagome tienen técnicas mucho más poderosas que antes, Naraku no estará estorbando, y Kurotsuki no debería ser TAN poderosa en este tiempo... creo que recién habrá empezado a cazar sacerdotisas y monjes... con todo eso dicho... – Shizuka levantó la mirada, era ahora o nunca. – ¿Me creen? – temía la respuesta... pero tenía que preguntar. Miró la ventana en silencio mientras esperaba su respuesta, no quería ver la desconfianza en sus rostros o pero... la incredulidad.

_Yo le creo. – Sorprendentemente el primero en hablar fue Inuyasha, Shizuka lo miró, las lágrimas en sus ojos dorados amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento, hizo lo mejor que puso para contenerlas.

_También yo. – Dijo Miroku – muchas sacerdotisas han desaparecido y los demonios están más agresivos que de costumbre.

_Sí. – La expresión de Sango se oscureció – justo como cuando Naraku estaba con vida...

_Y quizás peor, porque esta vez los demonios más fuertes no se están escondiendo. En cambio, están tomando ventaja de la situación, incluso se atreven a atacar aldeas protegidas por monjes y sacerdotisas – dijo Kagome – o al menos eso es lo que te contó Kohaku ¿Cierto Sango?

_Sí, ahora está en casa cuidando de los niños.

_Pobre Kohaku – se compadeció Shippo. Shizuka estaba de acuerdo con él, conocía a los hijos de Sango y Miroku... y aunque en su tiempo eran mayores que ella, había escuchado de su comportamiento cuando eran niños ellos por boca de Kohaku e Inuyasha... y honestamente preferiría cuidar de un ogro hambriento, antes que ser su niñera ¡Pero ese no era el punto!

_ ¿Me ayudarían? – Shizuka pregunto. Pudo ver sus expresiones sorprendidas, y preocupadas. Estaba segura de que no era miedo... no por ellos mismos, sino por sus seres queridos... otro viaje en busca de un demonio muy poderoso con intenciones homicidas... sabía que les estaba pidiendo demasiado. El silencio volvió a levantarse, como si hubiera estado esperando agazapado en un rincón, mientras la pregunta flotaba entre ellos.

Inuyasha solo podía pensar en todas las veces que Kagome casi murió frente a él mientras estaban tras Naraku. Kagome estaba preocupada por Inuyasha, Sango pensaba en su familia y en lo que podría ocurrirles, al igual que Miroku... todos estaban intentando pensar la mejor forma de proceder.

Shizuka se puso de pie.

_No voy a forzar a nadie a que me acompañe. Pero me gustaría que pensaran en lo que les acabo de decir. Morirán si no hacemos algo al respecto. Y no solo ustedes – Hablaba muy en serio y se los hizo notar – Si deciden no ayudarme, por cualquier motivo, Iré por mi cuenta. Pero realmente apreciaría si me acompañaran... entonces las probabilidades de ganar serían mayores. – Puso a Tsukiakari en su cinto y se encaminó a la salida. – volveré en unos días para oír su respuesta... entiendo que esto es muy repentino como para tomar una decisión ahora, pero se nos acaba el tiempo... cada día Kurotsuki se vuelve más fuerte con cada alma que devora. – se dio vuelta para irse.

_ ¿Dónde vas a quedarte? – preguntó Kaede.

_Estaré cerca.

_ ¿Estarás bien? Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres – Shizuka sonrió, esa era la abuela Kaede, incluso si podía parecer ruda o demasiado directa era amable.

_ ¿Ahora ofreces alojamiento? Creo que los años te han ablandado vieja. – Inuyasha sonrió burlón – ¿O es que como Rin ya se fue extrañas tener compañía?

_Tu no eres quien para hablar, Inuyasha. – replicó Kaede con tranquilidad – mírate, tu incluso te has casado. – Shizuka tuvo que reprimir la risa, cosa que los demás no hicieron.

_ ¡Mph! – Inuyasha frunció el ceño y dio vuelta la mirada. Kaede sonrió, había ganado.

_Estaré bien... mi madre me enseño a pescar y mi padre como luchar si lo necesito... y puedo dormir en un árbol, no me molesta estar a cielo abierto.

_ ¿Estás segura? No tienes que hacerlo ¿Sabes? – dijo Sango.

_Sí, estoy segura. Además creo que podrán pensar mejor en su decisión si no estoy aquí. – Se paró en el portal – pero gracias. – les dijo antes de marcharse.

Cuando Shizuka se fue, el resto del grupo se marchó sus respectivas cabañas. Tenían mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche... Sango y Miroku estaban hablando mientras Kohaku se ocupaba de que los niños se fueran a dormir. Después de discutir lo que Shizuka les había dicho, estaban tratando de decidir que hacer.

_Sé que tenemos que ir. – Dijo Sango, el fuego hacía que su expresión preocupada fuera incluso más oscura – pero no puedo simplemente dejar a los niños... simplemente no puedo.

_Entonces yo iré – respondió Miroku, Sango levantó su mirada para encontrar la de Miroku... y suspiró cuando ponía esa mirada tan decidida, sabía que nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

_Miroku – este puso un dedo sellando los labios de Sango.

_Si lo que ella nos dijo es verdad, y creo que lo es, nuestras vidas están en juego... y no solo las nuestras – miró la otra habitación donde sus hijos estaban durmiendo (o eso esperaba) – Y no quiero perderlos, a ninguno de ustedes. – acarició su rostro, maravillado una vez más ante la suavidad de su piel.

_Entonces yo también iré.

_No. – Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa – uno de nosotros tiene que quedarse aquí para protegerlos si pasa algo. Y si temes que me vaya con otra mujer, no te preocupes, volveré. – le dijo juguetón. Sango le lanzó rayos con la mirada y Miroku sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su frente.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon una pequeña risita.

_Tu eres el único que se atreve a hacer enojar tanto a mi hermana. – se burló Kohaku entrando a la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Había crecido mucho desde los tiempos en que Naraku lo tenía bajo su control, tanto en cuerpo, como en fortaleza. Usaba el cabello un poco más largo que antes, no era un chico robusto sino más bien delgado, pero no por ello era débil, bastaba con ver el tamaño del arma que Totosai había forjado para él y con que facilidad la usaba, vestía un par de hakamas, la parte superior era marrón y la inferior marrón oscuro, bajo estos llevaba su traje de exterminador. Sus pecas y su expresión amable seguían allí, solo que ahora se veía como un joven amable. Pero ahora, esa expresión cambió a seria – no pude evitar escuchar lo que decían... y estoy de acuerdo con Miroku, hermana deberías quedarte.

_Pero...

_Yo iré con él. – Tanto Miroku como Sango lo miraron – vamos, no me miren así, además yo lo vigilaré por ti hermana. – le guiño un ojo a Sango y consiguió lo que quería... hacerla sonreír.

_Entonces esta decidido. – dijo Miroku.

_Sí, me quedare aquí... pero mejor que vuelvan a salvo o nunca se los perdonare. – les dijo mirándolos seriamente.

_De acuerdo. – Miroku y Kohaku dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba sentado, mirando las estrellas fuera de su cabaña. Él iría, eso era seguro... ¿Pero y Kagome? Podría salir herida... o peor, ese demonio estaba buscando monjes y sacerdotisas para comerse sus almas y absorber sus poderes... preferiría morir antes que permitir que algo así le pasara a Kagome... no iba a perder a alguien importante de nuevo.

Sus orejas captaron el sonido de pasos.

_ ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?

_Podría preguntarte lo mismo – le respondió Kagome sentándose junto a él.

_Estaba pensando...

_Vas a ir. – no era una pregunta.

_Sí

_Y quieres dejarme aquí...

_No quiero que te pase nada malo. – le dijo, sus ojos aún fijos en las estrellas

_Inuyasha mírame. – él lo hizo.

_Voy a ir contigo, y es final.

_Pero...

_ ¡Alto ahí! Siempre he estado a tu lado, y siempre lo haré. Y no hay nada que hacer o decir que me convenza de quedarme aquí sola, esperando... no ¡Voy a ir y se acabo el asunto!

Inuyasha la abrazó de repente.

_Solo prométeme que no te alejaras de mi vista. – Kagome cerró los ojos y devolvió el abrazo.

_Lo prometo.

* * *

Shizuka estaba sentada junto a un río cercano, observando el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua... no se sentía con deseos de cantar, estaba preocupada y asustada, había tanto que hacer y ni siquiera sabía por donde comenzar. Pensó en su madre... y sujeto firmemente a Tsukiakari entre sus manos, como si llevar consigo esa parte de su padre le devolviera su fortaleza.

_Padre... Mamá... __No me rendiré, incluso si estoy perdida y no sé que hacer. Prometo no rendirme... los amo._

Le sonrió al cielo, tenía miedo, pero dentro de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

_Larala Laraalala..._

Tarareó la canción de cuna que tanto amaba y se fue a dormir sobre un árbol, estaba tan cansada por todo lo que había ocurrido que no tardo en quedarce dormida.

_**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Bien este fue el capitulo dos de este fic. Ojala les haya gustado. En el siguiente capitulo averiguaremos algo más sobre Shizuka... y la aventura finalmente va a comenzar.**_

_**Sobre mi decisión de que Sango se quedara en la aldea pensé: si eres madre ¿Realmente viajarías con destino desconocido, dejando a tus hijos solos?... no me parece... por esto va a ir Kohaku, además lo necesito para la historia. No se preocupen veré como traer a Sango de tanto en tanto ;-)**_

_**Supongo que eso es todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado...**_

_**Si es así ¡Dejen Reviews! De esta forma sabré que todo mi trabajo traduciendo y re-escribiendo vale la pena ;-)**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: ¡Hola a todos! Lamento la espera... es que estuve muy ocupada últimamente y, por razones personales, estuve corta de tiempo... espero que este capitulo, a pesar de ser corto, les guste.**_

_**Hoy tendremos una pequeña pista sobre el pasado de Shizuka.**_

_**¡YAY! Tengo Reviews :-D desgraciadamente no tengo tiempo para dedicarles unas palabras a todos, pero quiero que sepan que realmente aprecio que me manden sus opiniones ¡Es mi motivación para escribir! n_n**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**xX-AiHiwatari-Xx**_

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096**_

_**lem0n-chan**_

_**Gabycat**_

_**Minako-Sama13**_

_**Realmente aprecio mucho sus palabras tan amables :-D para ustedes (y los posibles nuevos lectores)**_

_**Les dejo este capi.**_

_**Disclaimers: Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi. Lo único que poseo es mi OC y la trama de esta historia.**_

_**¡Dejen Reviews! *les ruega con lágrimas en los ojos***_

**Capitulo 3: "De viaje otra vez"**

_**Podía olerlo, el olor de la sangre... se puso de pie. Tenía que ir afuera para saber que ocurría.**_

_**La puerta parecía tan lejana... los sonidos de los gritos aumentaba de volumen, mientras más se acercaba a la salida.**_

_**Comenzó a correr más rápido. Pero aún no alcanzaba la puerta, casi podía ver el exterior.**_

_**Cuando salió los vio...**_

_**_No otra vez... – se dijo a si misma mientras observaba los cadáveres yaciendo a sus pies. **__**Inuyasha la miraba sin verla realmente... sus ojos estaban vacíos de vida y su cara cubierta en sangre.**_

_**Un poco más adelante estaban los cuerpos de Sango y Miroku, ambos sobre un charco de su propia sangre.**_

_**_No... – quería moverse, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla. Miró a su alrededor, y contempló con ojos dilatados de horror, los cadáveres de las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Todos estaban muertos... y no podía hacer nada al respecto... – No, por favor detente. – dijo, las lágrimas caían de su rostro como si de ríos se tratase.**_

_**_No pudiste salvarlos esa vez ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora será diferente? – la voz de una mujer se esparció como veneno por todo el lugar. La conocía... Kurotsuki...**_

_**_ ¡¿Donde estás?! – Shizuka le gritó al espacio vacío frente a ella, estirando su mano hacia su cinto buscando a Tsukiakari... pero su espada no estaba allí. Una horrible risa fue su única respuesta. – ¡Responde! – nada... solo el silencio y los cadáveres.**_

_**Sintió algo aferrarse a su pierna, miró abajo alarmada y vio una mano cubierta de tierra y sangre, no podía ver nada excepto manos y cuerpos... sus rostros inexpresivos, todos observándola, viniendo por ella... para arrastrarla junto a ellos. **__**¿Cómo se atrevía a seguir con vida?**_

_**_ ¡LO SIENTO! – Gritó, liberándose de las manos tratando de alcanzarla. – ¡LO SIENTO! Realmente lo intenté... realmente intenté salvarlos ¡JURO QUE LO INTENTÉ! – No pudo soportar esa vista por más tiempo... se alejó temblando... negó con la cabeza y corrió en dirección contraria... intentando escapar de ellos y de sus manos.**_

_**_Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa... – las voces la persiguieron sin piedad. ¿Por qué habrían de tenerla? Ella estaba viva y ellos no.**_

_**_ ¡Basta, basta, basta... por favor BASTA! – Gritó mientras corría, las lágrimas de terror y pena dejaban un rastro plateado tras ella.**_

_**_No podrás salvarlos... No te lo permitiré. – dijo Kurotsuki con una voz suave como la seda.**_

_**Shizuka continuó corriendo... las voces eran más débiles ahora... se detuvo apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.**_

_**Entonces el olor de una esencia familiar la hizo levantar la mirada. **__**Estaba rodeada por niebla y no podía ver nada. **__**Revisó su cinto, esta vez sintiendo el peso familiar de Tsukiakari con ella. Miró hacia la niebla y comenzó a seguir esa esencia con determinación, expectación y miedo en su pecho. **_

_**No supo exactamente cuando comenzó a correr, buscando a esa persona en medio de la niebla... si tan solo pudiera encontrarla...**_

_**¡Tenía tanto que decirle! Shizuka se adentraba más y más en la niebla, con esa única persona en mente. Podía oler su esencia ¡Tenía que estar en alguna parte...!**_

_**Después de buscar por lo que se sintió una eternidad... finalmente pudo verla.**_

_**Corrió hacia ella con desesperación se tropezó varias veces, pero no le importó. Ahora lloraba nuevamente, pero esta vez era de felicidad ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo! Su corazón dolía a causa de la tristeza... y de la alegría...**_

_**Una vez estuvo frente a ella la abrazó fuertemente, llorado en sus ropas ¡La extrañaba tanto! Shizuka la sintió devolviendo su abrazo.**_

_**_ ¿Que ocurre? – le preguntó, su voz tenía la misma dulzura de siempre... era tan calida como recordaba. – Por favor no llores, todo saldrá bien.**_

_**Shizuka levantó la cara, finalmente encontrando esos amados ojos marrones devolviéndole la mirada. Una sonrisa amable adornaba su rostro, era más joven, pero era ella...**_

_**_Mamá... – dijo incapaz de decir nada más. Quería quedarse allí para siempre... viendo su sonrisa para siempre...**_

_**Después de sus palabras todo se volvió negro.**_

* * *

_**Un par de ojos marrones se abrieron para comenzar un nuevo día. Tenía mucho que hacer, después de todo, iba a viajar otra vez... ¿Qué había sido ese sueño?... no podía recordarlo bien, una chica llorando en su pecho. No podía recordar nada más, ni siquiera como se veía. Sacudió su cabeza totalmente confundida y decidió dejar de pensar en ello... quizás lo recordaría más tarde.**_

* * *

Cuando Shizuka despertó, se dio cuenta de que tenía a Tsukiakari apretada fuertemente contra su pecho... si no fuera imposible, habría jurado que la espada había palpitado.

Saltó del árbol en cual había estado durmiendo hasta ahora y fue al río a lavarse.

Ese había sido un sueño extraño. Mas bien una pesadilla, pero se había sentido tan real... especialmente cuando vio a su madre... extrañamente no estaba triste...

Se había sentido como si en verdad la hubiese visto. Una vez limpia, atrapó un par de peces y los cocino lentamente en el fuego.

Después de comer. Fue a dar una vuelta, había estado allí todo ese tiempo y ya estaba aburrida de ver siempre el mismo lugar. Había decidido darles a Inuyasha y al resto un par de días para pensar. Así que... incluso si era difícil esperar... eso iba a hacer.

_Solo hasta mañana – se dijo a sí misma – ya he esperado tres días.

Vagando por las cercanías encontró un árbol de cerezo, y estaba lleno de pequeñas flores rosas.

__Debe ser primavera – _pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Miró fascinada como los pétalos caían alrededor del enorme árbol, se parecía a la nieve. Se sentó allí disfrutando del viento acariciando su piel, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados tarareando una canción de cuna... no era cualquier canción para, Shizuka era **su** canción.

_Eso suena bien. – una mujer dijo.

_Gracias, Kagome. – respondió Shizuka sin abrir los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa plantada en sus labios.

_Reconociste mi esencia ¿Cierto? – dijo la sacerdotisa mientras se sentaba junto a Shizuka.

_Sí. – aún no abría los ojos. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagome parpadeo un par de veces, mientras una gota de sudor se formaba en su frente. De seguro esa chica no se guardaba nada.

_Si soy una molestia puedo irme. – le espetó frunciendo el ceño.

_No es eso. – dijo Shizuka finalmente abriendo los ojos para mirar a Kagome. Esos ojos dorados no dejaban de sorprender a Kagome, al igual que su cabello plateado. – pero les dije que les daría un par de días para pensar en lo que les conté... no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se sienta obligado a acompañarme... por ningún motivo. Esa es la razón por la cual me estoy alejando de ustedes. – Suspiró – así que lo preguntare una vez más ¿Qué haces aquí?

_De hecho, estaba buscándote.

_Pero-

_Cuando alguien mayor que tú esta hablando, deberías escuchar. – Le dijo Kagome, levantando un dedo frente a la cara de Shizuka – en vez de interrumpir todo el tiempo. – Shizuka frunció el ceño pero no replicó. – ¡Así esta mejor! – Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa aprobadora – Estaba a punto de decirte que ya hemos tomado una decisión – los ojos de Shizuka se abrieron con expectación mientras que su corazón latía a tal velocidad que parecía querer escapar de su pecho. – Iremos, todos a excepción de Sango, ella se quedara en la aldea, en caso de que pase algo.

_Así que... van a venir.

_Sí. – Kagome asintió – nuestras vidas están en juego, así que no tenemos otra opción. Nos iremos en cuanto Inuyasha termine.

_ ¿Termine? – Según Shizuka recordaba Inuyasha siempre era el primero en estar listo para partir. – ¿Terminar con que? – Por algún motivo Kagome se veía como si estuviera a punto de estallar en risas.

_Verás...

_**Temprano esa misma mañana:**_

_**Inuyasha y Kagome habían ido a ver a Kaede, para hacerle saber que iban a irse con Shizuka...**_

_**_Entiendo. – dijo Kaede asintiendo.**_

_**_Bien, entonces iré a buscarla. Dijo que estaría cerca y con ese olor raro que tiene, no tardaré mucho en encontrarla. – anunció Inuyasha poniéndose de pie. – Me voy.**_

_**_Espera Inuyasha. – lo llamó Kaede.**_

_**_ ¿Ahora qué quieres? – Inuyasha protestó.**_

_**_Tendrás que reparar lo que rompiste, antes de irte. – Dijo Kaede, señalando un lugar atrás de Inuyasha.**_

_**_Yo no rompí nada. – resopló molesto. – Creo que los años finalmente están afectándote anciana.**_

_**_ ¿Estás seguro? **_

_**_ ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! – replicó cruzando los brazos de forma testaruda.**_

_**_Entonces mira detrás de ti.**_

_**_ ¡Esta bien! **__**¡Feh! – Cuando se dio vuelta una gran gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca, ante él el piso estaba partido y despedazado - ¡Eso no fue culpa mía! ¡Kagome fue quien lo hizo! – le gritó a la vieja sacerdotisa ¡No podía decirlo en serio!**_

_**_Inuyasha en realidad fuiste TU quien se cayó ahí y lo rompió. – lo corrigió Kagome con una sonrisa burlona.**_

_**_ ¡Pero fuiste tú la que me hizo caer ahí! – le gritó a su esposa. Una vena saltaba peligrosamente en su frente. – ¡No me di la cara contra el suelo porque quise!**_

_**_ ¿Acaso pretendes que una anciana como yo lo arregle? – le dijo Kaede.**_

_**_No... pero...**_

_**_Yo no sé como arreglar eso. – repuso Kagome.**_

_**Ahora había como mil venas resaltadas en la cabeza del medio-demonio, también estaba despidiendo ondas de puro enojo a su alrededor y... de algún modo la habitación estaba más oscura a su alrededor.**_

_**_Bien... arreglaré el maldito piso... – dijo, aunque sonó más como un gruñido.**_

_**_Bueno, entonces yo iré a buscarla ¡Nos vemos Inuyasha! – Kagome se despidió de su esposo con la mano, antes de irse.**_

* * *

Shizuka no pudo evitar reírse, podía imaginar fácilmente la cara enojada de Inuyasha.

_Así que sabías como reír – le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Por supuesto que sé reír! – ahora Shizuka había vuelto a fruncir el ceño.

_jajajaja Esta bien, esta bien. – Kagome estiró la mano hacia Shizuka, quien la miró sin entender el porque de el gesto. – Creo que comenzamos mal, así que quiero repararlo. – le aseguró con una sonrisa amable.

_ ¿Estas segura? – Le preguntó Shizuka, sintiendo su corazón más ligero. – Tengo un mal temperamento.

_Dime algo que no sepa. – ahora su sonrisa era como burlona. Shizuka sonrió y estrechó la mano de Kagome. – Vamos a buscar a los demás.

_De acuerdo. – Shizuka asintió poniéndose de pie.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la aldea. Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles, dando una hermosa iluminación al bosque, mezclando las luces y las sombras... pequeñas motas de polvo podían verse en la luz... Shizuka observó todo esto, disfrutando de la compañía de Kagome, mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia.

_ ¿Te importaría si paramos por un momento? – Dijo Kagome – hay un campo de flores cerca y ahí crecen algunas hierbas medicinales, me gustaría levantar algunas. Podrían ser útiles más tarde.

_No, no me molesta. Vamos.

Después de caminar un rato alcanzaron el campo... era hermoso lleno de todo tipo de flores silvestres: amarillas, rosadas, blancas y muchos otros colores, incluso algunos arbustos de lavanda crecían allí.

Mientras Kagome recogía las hierbas, Shizuka se sentó en el medio del campo, observándolo todo... por supuesto que conocía ese lugar... solía ir muy seguido.

Comenzó a tararear nuevamente. Kagome reconoció la canción como la misma que estaba tarareando bajo el cerezo. Termino de recoger las hierbas y se sentó en el césped junto a Shizuka.

_ ¿Que canción es esa? – le preguntó.

_Mi madre solía cantármela cuando era pequeña – respondió Shizuka mirando las flores mecerse con la brisa, como si su sola vista la hechizara... la verdad era que ella amaba las flores. – es una canción de cuna.

_Oh, siempre me gustaron las canciones de cuna – dijo Kagome, no muy segura de que debía responder, no quería despertar malos recuerdos...

_ ¿Te gustaría oírla? – Shizuka le preguntó de repente. No tenía problemas en cantar para Kagome... quería agradarle... y a los demás también y cantar era algo que hacía a menudo... les agradaba en su tiempo... quizás también podrían quererla un poco aquí... incluso si no era lo mismo.

_ ¿No te molesta? – Kagome no estaba segura de si debía aceptar su oferta o no.

_No. – Shizuka le sonrió para demostrarle que de verdad no le molestaba.

_Entonces si, me gustaría escucharla. – aceptó con una sonrisa. No le estaba mintiendo, la canción sonaba tan dulce. Solo esperaba que Shizuka tuviera una linda voz.

Shizuka asintió y respiro profundo:

_Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku_

"_Flores brotan en la primavera._

_Oh, el cielo se esparce en el verano._

_Están gravados y brillando_

_Profundo en mí corazón."_

_Asa ni furu ame  
Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wa  
Kumo no ue_

"_La lluvia cae en la mañana_

_Incluso en un día cuando cierro la ventana._

_Sé que la luz desbordándose en mi pecho_

_Es de por encima de las nubes."_

Su voz era dulce y hermosa... Kagome no podía creer que fuera la misma chica que le había hablado con un tono tan frío, había tanta dulzura en su forma de cantar, que no le parecía posible...

_Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

"_Alegría y tristeza._

_Abrazo todo fuertemente,_

_Mientras voy caminando_

_Esas son las cosas que firmemente mantienen_

_Mí mano_

_Y tu mano unidas..."_

Estaba a punto de cantar el resto de la canción cuando sintió la esencia de Inuyasha y los otros.

_ ¡Kagome! – ambas lo escucharon.

_Te cantaré el resto después. – Le dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha corrió hasta ellas.

_Te estuve buscando. – Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome, obviamente molesto. – Primero me haces arreglar el piso de la vieja Kaede, y ahora decides dar un pequeño paseo ¡Y tenerme corriendo buscándote!

_Estábamos a punto de volver a la aldea. – le replicó Kagome. Ahora Shizuka podía ver a Miroku, Shippo y Kohaku montando a Kirara y aterrizar junto a Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha no hay necesidad de enojarse con Kagome. – dijo Miroku, saltando a la tierra. Tenía un arco en su mano izquierda y un carcaj en la espalda. – Toma Kagome, la Señora Kaede te los envía. – le dijo entregando ambos objetos a Kagome, quien los tomó y acomodó en su espalda como siempre solía llevarlos, se sentía rara al saber que iba a iniciar un viaje nuevamente...

_ ¡Hola! – Kohaku saludó a Shizuka, aún sobre Kirara con Shippo que la saludo con un movimiento de la mano. –Miroku ya me explicó todo, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. – su sonrisa era amable. – espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

_Sí, yo también. Por cierto mi nombre es Shizuka. – le dijo sin prestarle ninguna atención a Inuyasha y Kagome que estaban peleando nuevamente, mientras Miroku intentaba, en vano, calmarlos.

_Shizuka, ese es un lindo nombre.

_Gra-gracias. –estaba a punto de decirle algo más pero...

_Inuyasha... ¡SIENTATE!

Una gota se formó en las cabezas de todo el grupo.

_De algún modo, esto se siente familiar. – Dijo Miroku, sus cejas se torcieron un poco en un ligero tic ante la ridícula, y sin embargo bien conocida, escena.

_Nunca cambiaran. – Afirmó Shippo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Inuyasha y a Kagome con cansancio – será un laaaaargo viaje. – anunció.

Shizuka no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y estalló en un ataque de risa junto con Kohaku, Shippo y Miroku se les unieron poco después ante una Kagome enfurruñada y un muy enfadado Inuyasha con la cabeza llena de pasto y hojas.

Y de esta forma su nuevo viaje comenzó... riendo sin notar el cuervo de ojos rojos que volaba sobre ellos. Anunciando el primero de los muchos peligros que deberían enfrentar...

_**A/N: Hola otra vez... bueno espero que les haya gustado, lo deje aquí porque como les dije ando corta de tiempo... y el capitulo que viene es largo... con suerte podré actualizar más rápido esta vez ;-) ¡Crucen los dedos!**_

_**Por cierto la canción no me pertenece es "Ashita Kuru Hi" (el día de mañana) de Kobato si quieren pueden escucharla, para darse una idea de cómo es la canción. Se los sugiero porque la verán nuevamente ;-D**_

_**La traducción la hice yo misma de una versión en ingles, porque no la encontraba en español. Si hay errores espero me disculpen. Avísenme y los corregiré de inmediato ;-)**_

_**Eso es todo. Si les gustó el capitulo por favor ¡Dejen REVIEWS! Acepto Reviews anónimas... vamos que no cuesta nada... y realmente lo apreciaría n_n**_

_**En fin... un saludo, cuídense y ¡Los veo en el siguiente capitulo!**_

_**Yuri18.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar... es que tuve un par de asuntos personales que atender y ocuparon la mayor parte de mi tiempo... ahora las cosas están mejor y, finalmente, tengo tiempo para escribir otra vez n_n**_

_**Les agradezco su paciencia y espero que este capi les agrade **_

_**¡YAY TENGO REVIEWS!**_

_**Gracias a: **_

_**Minako-Sama13:**__** jajajaja bueno, espero que la curiosidad no te mate XD gracias por seguir esta historia, y prometo que sabrás la identidad de los padres de Shizuka a su debido tiempo... ;-) me alegra mucho que te encante mi historia ¡yay!**_

_**xX-AiHiwatari-Xx: ¡**__**Hola de nuevo! Jajaja, ya te lo dije no saques conclusiones muy rápido... ahh ¿Qué estoy diciendo si yo soy igual? XD, jajaja cierto el cuervo es muy chismoso, si es Kurotsuki o no, tendrás que leer para saberlo ;-) ¡un saludo!**_

_**Gabycat: **__**Hola **__** pues quienes son los padres de Shizuka se sabrá a su debido tiempo n_n ¡Se me mueren los lectores ¿Qué hago?! XD no, por favor no se mueran ¡Sino quien va a leer mi historia!**_

_**Jajajaja de nada **__** ustedes son la razón por la que sigo esta historia n_n**_

_**Renesmee Black Cullen1096: **__**¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Me encanta esa canción por la dulzura de la voz de la cantante y por su letra tan tierna, es ideal para una canción de cuna.**_

_**Sanathos Ananke:**__** ¡Que bueno tenerte por aquí otra vez! Sango y Miroku tienen tres hijos (que yo sepa) y me alegra que la historia te vaya gustando, y si, le puse esos cambios de actitudes para hacer el personaje algo más creíble ¿Si los quiere y respeta, crees que sería fácil hablarles mal? Para mí es lógico que luego de eso se sintiera apenada... y sí, para Shizuka el solo hecho de tratar con sus muertes es muy difícil. Ni hablar de contarlo... Miroku, también es uno de mis favoritos **_

_**Y si, a Inuyasha le encanta "saludar al suelo" me hace mucha gracia cada vez que eso pasa, pobre Inu... creo que lo voy a hacer "saludar" mucho XD**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

_**Muchas gracias por las Reviews :-D y por el apoyo, ahora sin más preámbulo les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Disclaimers: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**Capitulo 4: "El Señor de los Cuervos"**

El grupo estaba sentado en un valle lleno de césped, la luz del sol bañaba los campos y una brisa agradable soplaba, meciendo el pasto logrando que bailara al ritmo de una melodía invisible. Era el lugar perfecto para hacer un alto y descansar un poco...

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Shizuka y el resto se había embarcado en este viaje, y aún necesitaban encontrar algún tipo de pista... no que viajar con ellos fuera malo pero... bien... Shizuka sabía que Inuyasha era algo temperamental... pero esto... una vena se hizo visible en su frente.

_ ¡Pero les digo que esto esta muy picante! – se quejó, mirando ceñudo la taza de sopa que Shizuka había preparado.

Pero a los demás parecía no importarle. Una de dos: estaban siendo amables (lo cual apreciaba) o, la comida estaba bien e Inuyasha estaba siendo un quejoso increíble...

_A mí no me parece así. – dijo Kohaku, bebiendo su sopa.

_En realidad esta deliciosa. – Miroku añadió. Shizuka les sonrió.

_Sí, esta rica – dijo Kagome – ¿Quien te enseño a cocinar?

_Mi mamá – respondió Shizuka, sonriendo incluso más.

_Me arde la lengua... – Inuyasha se quejó... otra vez.

_Si no te gusta, no lo comas. – Shizuka lo miró enfadada – nadie te esta obligando a comerlo.

_Inuyasha es un llorón. – Dijo Shippo, pero no pudo decir nada más, porque Inuyasha lo golpeo en la cabeza, y ahora Shippo lucía un chichón.

_ ¡Me duele! ¡Kagome! – el pequeño zorro gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_ ¿Quien es el llorón ahora? – se burló Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos mientras disfrutaba ver llorar al zorrito... pero la alegría le duro poco.

_Inuyasha... ¡ABAJO!

Como siempre la cara de Inuyasha se dio de lleno contra el suelo.

_Seis – Shizuka dijo de repente.

_ ¿Seis? – Kohaku la miro interrogante.

_Seis veces esta semana que Kagome "Baja" a Inuyasha.

Kohaku soltó una risita y Miroku la miró.

_Escucha Shizuka – Miroku se veía tan serio que, por un momento creyó que iba a regañarla – deberías dejar de contar. Verás es como contar estrellas – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Siempre aparecerá una nueva.

_De acuerdo – Shizuka respondió tratando de verse seria, pero termino riéndose junto a Miroku y a Kohaku. Después de eso, Kagome termino montando a Kirara detrás de Kohaku y Miroku corriendo. Shizuka sintió pena por él.

El día continúo... y, después de algún tiempo, vieron una aldea cerca.

_ Hey ¿Podemos ir ahí? – Shizuka les pregunto – Quizás sepan algo.

_Seguro – respondió Kagome, aún montando a Kirara – no encontraremos nada dando vueltas sin rumbo. – Kagome miro a Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, como desafiándolo a contradecirla, él solo parpadeó confundido.

_ ¿Porque me miras a mí?

_Podría ser una buena idea – dijo Kohaku, su propia experiencia como Exterminador le había enseñado que, a veces, la mejor forma de encontrar a un demonio era escuchando los rumores en las aldeas.

Una vez allí... los ojos de toda la aldea estaban en ellos. Shizuka sintió una gota formarse en su frente. No tenía que preguntar porque estaban viéndolos de esa forma, a los ojos de Shizuka eran el grupo de viajeros más extraño sobre la tierra: un exterminador de demonios, una sacerdotisa, un monje y cuatro demonios (incluyendo a Shippo y Kirara)... Miró a Inuyasha, a quien esto parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo y caminaba ignorando a los campesinos, como si fueran solo un árbol más junto al camino. Shizuka decidió hacer lo mismo, su cara se transformo en una mascara sin emociones e incluso su forma de caminar cambió, era casi arrogante, intentando demostrar que no le importaba que la consideraran un engendro o un monstruo, sus ojos se transformaron en hielo dorado, ni siquiera miró a los curiosos mientras seguía a Miroku, que miraba en todas direcciones como si buscara algo ¿Habría detectado algo con sus poderes espirituales?

Parecía que se dirigían a la casa más grande de la aldea...

Cuando Miroku llamó, el propietario de la casa salió a recibirlo, por algún motivo las caras de Inuyasha y Kagome eran algo extrañas... el propietario era un hombre entrado en edad.

_Señor... ¿Es esta su casa? – preguntó Miroku, como si eso no fuera evidente.

_Sí, lo es. – El hombre parecía preocupado – ¿Ocurre algo?

La cara de Miroku reflejaba una seriedad terrible, al hablar lo hizo en una voz más profunda de lo normal.

_Lamento importunarlo, pero como un sirviente de Buda es mi deber decírselo... – hubo una pausa – ¡Veo grandes nubes de desgracia acercándose a esta casa! – exclamó señalando a un punto distante en el cielo con su báculo, cuyos anillos tintinearon dramáticamente. Shizuka podía jurar que él pobre hombre casi muere del impacto.

_ ¿Q-Q-Que podemos hacer? – le preguntó a Miroku totalmente aterrado.

_No se preocupe. – Respondió el monje, bajando su báculo y mirando al hombre – este es mi deber... – pegó un "sello" en la pared con los ojos cerrados. – este sello sagrado lo protegerá a usted y a su familia. – dijo.

_ ¿Como podemos pagarle? – el pobre hombre preguntó casi llorando de gratitud. Shizuka pudo ver una chispa en los ojos de Miroku y sintió una gota resbalar por su nuca, unos segundos después un vena resaltó en su frente. _"¿Miroku engaño desvergonzadamente a este pobre hombre y ahora esta pidiéndole alojamiento y comida? Eso es despreciable, incluso más viniendo de un monje."_ Pensó Shizuka, y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando, de repente olió algo asqueroso en el aire. Se cubrió la nariz con las manos intentando no vomitar.

_ ¡Ngh!

_ ¡¿Qué demonios es este olor?! – Exclamó Inuyasha, apenas se lo escuchaba, porque se había cubierto la nariz y la boca con su manga.

Shippo se desmayó en los brazos de Kagome, mientras Kirara caía en el suelo junto a Kohaku.

_ ¡Shippo!

_ ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! – preguntó Kohaku mientras levantaba a Kirara, se había desmayado.

_ ¡Algo apesta! – dijo Inuyasha.

Pero tan rápido como el olor llego, se desvaneció, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Shizuka se forzó a si misma a descubrir su nariz y trató de detectar en el viento cualquier rastro del asqueroso olor. Se parecía un poco a un ciervo parada allí olfateando el viento... pero no sentía nada... y no tenía idea de que había sido eso.

_Ya se fue. – dijo. Inuyasha suspiro aliviado, finalmente quitándose la manga de su nariz.

_ ¿que pasó? – Preguntó el monje, ver a los demonios medio-muertos de la nada, no era normal...

_Olimos algo horrible... peor que eso era asqueroso, pero ya pasó y no sé que fue. – Shizuka respondió – Probablemente Shippo y Kirara lo sintieron también, pero fue mucho para ellos...

_Deberíamos quedarnos aquí y permanecer alertas. – Dijo Kohaku, detrás de él Inuyasha aún se frotaba la nariz.

_Sí. – Kagome se mostró de acuerdo, no sentía nada fuera de lo normal en la aldea, pero tenia un extraño presentimiento.

_De acuerdo. – Dijo Inuyasha por fin dejando de frotar su nariz.

En la casa les dieron la bienvenida, el propietario incluso mandó a preparar una comida especial para ellos, la cual les fue servida en una habitación preparada para que ellos pasaran la noche... Shizuka miró a Miroku, quien estaba sentado frente a ella, mientras que Inuyasha estaba a su derecha, junto a Kagome y Kohaku estaba junto a ella y Shippo (ahora bien despierto) estaba en frente de Inuyasha, así que estaban sentados en un círculo y la comida estaba en medio, Inuyasha y Shippo parecían listos para la batalla de sus vidas.

Se lanzaron a comer.

_Ahora entiendo todas las bromas sobre como siempre eras "invitado" a grandes casas o recibías la "gratitud" de la gente. – Le dijo Shizuka a Miroku, su voz sonaba amable, pero su ceño fruncido delataba sus verdaderos pensamientos.

_ ¿Todas las bromas? – Pregunto Kohaku, Kirara estaba en su regazo, profundamente dormida. Mientras Shippo e Inuyasha se median el uno al otro intentando calcular cual haría el siguiente movimiento, cada uno con los palillos listos para apropiarse de la última pieza de carne.

_Sí, ustedes solían bromear mucho sobre eso y yo nunca entendía nada – no pudo evitar sonreír recordando esos momentos con todos reunidos comiendo junto al río. – Para mí no era divertido ser "invitado" a una casa, así que no entendía porque todos se reían tanto y Miroku solo sonreía como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura... – de repente se dio cuenta de que **ellos** nunca le habían contado nada, que acababan de conocerla y seguramente no le daban tanta confianza aún. Shizuka bajó la mirada, sus largos mechones proyectaban una sombra sobre sus ojos y trató de no pensar demasiado. Estas personas eran las que había conocido, y al mismo tiempo no. Una sonrisa algo amarga se dibujo en su rostro. _"creo que eso es suficiente para confundir a cualquiera"_ pensó.

_ ¿Estas bien? – Kohaku le preguntó a Shizuka, estaba algo preocupado. No era la primera vez que comenzaba a hablar de algo y, de repente, se quedaba en silencio, y totalmente sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Eso le preocupaba. Estaba seguro que él no era el único que lo había notado.

_Sí. – dijo Shizuka levantando la mirada hacia Kohaku. – No es nada.

_Si tú lo dices... – Respondió él, para nada convencido.

_ ¿Seguro que estás bien? – Le preguntó Kagome. Shizuka podía ver la preocupación en su rostro.

_Sí, estoy bien. – se puso de pie fingiendo una sonrisa. – Voy a salir afuera por un momento. – dijo y salió rápidamente de la habitación, necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas para recomponerse.

Hubo un momento de silencio...

_Estoy preocupada por ella. – dijo Kagome con un suspiro, había creído que se había acercado un poco a ella, en esos días... pero, a veces, sentía como si Shizuka pusiera un muro entre ella y el resto del grupo... como ahora.

_ ¡Feh! Dice que esta bien y luego sale corriendo así, es obvio que esta mintiendo. – Inuyasha declaró mientras le robaba la última pieza de carne a Shippo, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Miroku se cruzó de brazos, pensando.

_Algo esta molestandola. – dijo.

_ ¿Quizás las pesadillas? – sugirió Shippo, la había escuchado quejarse y llorar en sueños muchas veces.

_Así que tú también lo notaste, probablemente tenga algo que ver con su pasado. Pero dudo mucho que nos diga algo. – comentó Kohaku mientras acariciaba distraídamente a Kirara.

Miroku puso una mano en su barbilla, meditando la idea.

_Alguien debería preguntarle cuando la oportunidad aparezca. – Dijo – puede que nos responda si le preguntamos directamente.

_Deberíamos dejarla en paz. – los interrumpió Inuyasha. Los demás lo miraron, estaba sentado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. – Si no quiere decirnos no deberíamos forzarla.

_ ¡Pero va a estallar! – Protestó Kagome, mirando a su esposo – Quizás quiera parecer fuerte ¡Pero nadie puede soportar todo solo!

_Es su decisión, pueden intentar preguntarle. Pero si no quiere contarles, solo van a estar molestándola.

Kagome no podía creer lo que Inuyasha estaba diciendo pero... recordaba muy bien cuando ella le hacía preguntas a Inuyasha sobre temas delicados, relacionados a su pasado (como Kikyo o Izayoi) y eso provocaba que se enfadara o entristeciera, cualquiera de las dos, él solía irse o decir algo muy vago y luego irse... Quizás podía entender a Shizuka en ese sentido...

_Pero solo es una niña... – dijo Kagome, mirando a Inuyasha, quien abrió los ojos al escuchar la última parte – ¡Yo voy a preguntarle en cuanto tenga la oportunidad!

_Haz lo que quieras. – resopló. Él creía que debían dejar a la chica tratar con sus propios asuntos... pero quizás estaban en lo cierto y Shizuka necesitaba que alguien le preguntara que le pasaba... ¿Cómo rayos iba a saberlo?

_Voy a buscarla. – dijo Kagome, Inuyasha miró a su esposa, conociéndola, solo iba a intentar forzar a Shizuka a decirle que le dijera lo que estaba pasando, y si las cosas no salían bien... terminarían peleando.

_No. Iré yo. – le dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía de pie. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. – La encontraré más rápido. – con eso dicho, salió de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta.

* * *

Shizuka había ido al patio trasero de la vivienda, tenía un gran jardín con un estanque lleno de peces de diferentes colores, junto al estanque crecía un árbol de cerezo, en el resto del jardín había muchos tipos de arbustos y flores, junto con otros árboles. La luz del ocaso se filtraba entre las hojas y se reflejaba en el estanque... algunos pétalos rosas flotaban en el agua, distorsionando un poco su reflejo... creando ondas inexistentes. Mientras contemplaba su imagen tocó suavemente la marca en su frente y suspiró... nadie debía verla... harían preguntas que no quería responder... volvió a colocarse su cinta lila y la ajustó bien.

Se parecía un poco a él (especialmente si estaba enfadada y con el cabello suelto) pero la mayor parte del tiempo se parecía más a su madre...

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras miraba al agua frunciendo el ceño, enfada consigo misma.

¿Porque siempre terminaba hablándoles como si los conociera de toda la vida...?

¿Por qué, si siempre terminaba sintiéndose tan mal, que solo quería llorar y volver corriendo a su hogar...?

Pero ese era el problema. No había un "hogar" al cual volver, solo un cementerio de cenizas y él... No, tenía que recomponerse y hacer lo que había ido a hacer.

Asintió como si hubiera llegado a un acuerdo, y trató de calmarse un poco, era normal que se confundiera (después de todo se veían casi igual e Inuyasha **estaba** igual), tendría que acostumbrarse... también tendría que hacer algo con las pesadillas... pero eso estaba fuera de su control... ¿Cierto?

Suspiró nuevamente... su cabeza era un desastre, era lo único de lo que estaba segura. Le sonrío a su reflejo, **él** tenía razón, ella siempre pensaba demasiado.

* * *

Inuyasha olfateo su esencia, estaba en el jardín... por lo menos de allí venía el viento con su olor. Fue en esa dirección, pronto iba a ser de noche...

Entró en el jardín y la encontró mirando el agua... tarareando... otra vez... no la había escuchado cantar desde aquella vez en la aldea de Kaede. Pero parecía incapaz de estar quieta y en silencio, cada vez que se quedaba quieta comenzaba a tararear esa canción...

Se paró junto a ella, se preguntó porque miraba con tanta intensidad su propio reflejo, casi parecía no estar viéndose a sí misma. Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna.

_Están preocupados por ti. – le dijo de la nada. Shizuka lo miró, la luz naranja y roja del atardecer se reflejaba en el cabello de ambos, haciendo que se viera como plata liquida, tan similares como sus ojos dorados. Similares, y aún así totalmente diferente. Su mirada era fría y su rostro era una mascara.

_No quiero que se preocupen por mí. – dijo Shizuka, mirando el agua nuevamente.

_ ¡Entonces deja de actuar tan raro! – Los ojos de Shizuka se abrieron con sorpresa mientras giraba para encontrarse con la expresión de enfado de Inuyasha. – Empiezas a hablar como si fueras una amiga, y no me importa ¡Pero no te calles de repente y huyas diciendo que estas bien! ¡No son idiotas, ni yo tampoco! – hizo una pausa y continuó sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, que ya no era fría... sino que estaba anegada en lágrimas aún por caer. – Mira, si quieres contarles o no. No es asunto mío ¡Pero no vayas por ahí preocupando a todo el mundo! Si crees que puedes manejarlo sola, entonces bien. Pero si no puedes... mejor ve y diles que te pasa de una vez... porque si no puedes ocultarlo, no puedes manejarlo,

El orgullo de Shizuka era lo único que le impedía llorar... de culpa, soledad, tristeza... por escuchar a Inuyasha (a quien respetaba y quería mucho) hablarle en un tono tan rudo. Pero no lo haría, no quería llorar, además él estaba en lo cierto. Volvió a mirar el agua, estaba segura que Inuyasha había olido sus lágrimas y aún así no había dicho nada... quizás porque quería que pensara en lo que acababa de decirle.

_No me había dado cuenta. – le respondió, sin mirarlo. – veré que puedo hacer para arreglarlo.

Inuyasha solo asintió, no sabía que más decir ¡La había llevado al borde de las lágrimas! Lo que menos quería era hacerla llorar ¡De verdad! Pero ya estaba hecho y se sentía un poco culpable. –Como sea, volvamos adentro.

_Acabas de decirme que dejara de preocuparlos... ¿Y ahora me dices que vuelva adentro... así? – lo miró con una sonrisa divertida, a pesar de sus lágrimas a punto de caer.

_Bueno, creo que podemos esperar un momento. – Inuyasha dijo rápidamente, sintiendo una gota resbalar por su cabeza. Si ella entraba así, Kagome lo haría "abrazar" el suelo nuevamente.

Shizuka secó sus ojos y comenzó a tararear algo, tratando de calmarse.

Eso le ayudaría de momento. Quizás, si encontraba un momento más tarde, podría cantar como era debido.

Inuyasha la observó en silencio, preguntándose si debería esperarla, o simplemente irse y dejarla un momento a solas.

_Esta bien, vámonos. – dijo Shizuka poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía la casa. Inuyasha suspiró y fue con ella.

* * *

_ ¿Porque están tardando tanto? – pregunto Shippo.

_Quizás Shizuka fue un poco lejos e Inuyasha esta buscándola. – Sugirió Kohaku.

_Quizás... – musitó Kagome _" Solo espero que no les haya pasado algo" _pensó.

La puerta se abrió, Kagome se puso de pie.

_ ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó tan molesta como aliviada.

_ ¿Todo esta en orden? – Preguntó Miroku, la expresión de Shizuka era algo rara, Inuyasha entró tras ella.

_Todo esta bien. – respondió en lugar de Shizuka.

_Sí – confirmó Shizuka, sintiendo algo de gratitud hacía Inuyasha por cubrirla. – Fui a dar un paseo e Inuyasha tuvo que ir a buscarme. – les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego fue a sentarse en una esquina de la habitación y los observó conversar por un rato. Después de eso, se fue a dormir, por algún motivo se estaba sintiendo muy cansada.

Kagome miró a Shizuka con preocupación ¿Realmente estaba bien? Entonces notó algo, se acercó y sentó junto a Shizuka. Mirándola con pena.

Shizuka estaba durmiendo con su espada fuertemente apretada entre sus manos. Ella sabía que algunas chicas dormían con muñecas u osos de peluche, pero Shizuka... ella dormía con Tsukiakari entre sus manos.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara despejarse y simplemente la arropó apropiadamente, Shizuka había empujado todas las sabanas mientras dormía.

Acomodó las mantas de forma que Shizuka no tuviera frío... solo esperaba que esa noche no tuviera pesadillas.

* * *

_**_No otra vez – dijo... ¿Porque siempre tenía que soñar con ESA noche? Otra vez los asesinatos, los cadáveres, la sangre... el olor a muerte.**_

_**Caminó por la aldea en llamas hasta su cabaña. Sí, su madre estaba allí... muerta... era de noche, pero las estrellas no eran visibles por el fuego lo que hacía que el cielo tuviera una tonalidad naranja, el humo formaba columnas en el aire.**_

_**¿Porque...? ¿Porque tenía que enfrentarse a eso cada noche?... **__**Entonces se dio cuenta, ese sueño no era como los otros, esta vez era conciente de todo... como si en verdad estuviera ahí... miró a su alrededor confundida.**_

_**Podía pensar claramente, incluso si escuchaba la voz de Kurotsuki... sabía que ella no estaba allí... se sentía como si estuviera dentro de sus propios recuerdos.**_

_**Comenzó a correr mirando alrededor. Sentía una presencia ¡Había alguien en su sueño! ¿¡Como era posible?! **_

_**Buscó por toda la aldea el origen de esa presencia, finalmente solo le quedó un lugar para revisar... comenzó a subir las largas escaleras que llevaban al templo de Kikyo...**_

_**Una figura estaba allí, se acercó más para poder ver mejor. Un chico estaba de pie frente a la caja de ofrendas. No era mucho mayor que ella, su cabello era púrpura y lo llevaba corto, dos largos mechones enmarcaban su rostro delicado, sin embargo era obvio que era un chico. Tenía grandes ojos plateados y su expresión reflejaba una gran tristeza. Usaba un kimono de dos piezas, pero solo vestía de blanco...**_

_**_Lo siento – le dijo, parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas – Perdón por forzarte a ver esto cada noche ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo! ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo, de verdad! – su voz suave resonó por todo el lugar.**_

_**_ ¿¡Por qué estas haciéndome esto!? – Shizuka le gritó con furia, fue como si el grito hubiera herido al chico, porque cerró los ojos y di un par de pasos atrás.**_

_**Shizuka comenzó a caminar hacía él... si él sabía algo... iba a decirle, por las buenas... o por las malas.**_

_**Su rostro se transformó en una mascara y su ojos se transformaron en hielo dorado, mientras desenvainaba a Tsukiakari, lista para no mostrar piedad alguna.**_

_**_Responde. – le ordenó, caminando hacía el muchacho. – ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? ¿Quién eres?... y sobretodo ¿Por qué estas haciéndome esto? – continuó caminando hacía él, amenazándolo con cada paso.**_

_**_No puedo decirte... en verdad, no puedo. – le dijo. De repente Shizuka ya no pudo dar ni un paso más. Lo miró con la ira creciendo en su interior, estaba frente a ella y aún así... era lo mismo de siempre. – Pero puedo decirte esto: Esta noche, cuídate de los cuervos, y confía en tus sentidos.**_

_**El entorno se desvanecía.**_

_**_ ¡Espera! ¡¿Quien eres?!**_

_**Antes de obtener una respuesta todo se puso negro.**_

Shizuka abrió los ojos de repente. Casi saltó del futon, poniendo a Tsukiakari en su cinto.

_ ¿Qué bicho te picó? – le preguntaron en mal tono, Shizuka se dio vuelta y vio a Inuyasha, quien estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared, junto a Kagome que seguía profundamente dormida.

_Yo... - ¡¿Y ahora que le decía?! ¿Qué un chico había aparecido en sus sueños y le había dicho que quizás los atacarían? ¡La enviaría a dormir sin pensarlo dos veces! Tenía que pensar una excusa ¡y rápido! – y-yo... ¡Tengo que ir al baño! – dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Dejando a Inuyasha antes de que este tuviera tiempo de contestar.

"_Eso si fue estúpido" _pensó mientras corría fuera de la casa y se adentraba en los caminos de la aldea, mirando todo a su alrededor.

"_**Esta noche, cuídate de los cuervos, y confía en tus sentidos."**_

Esas habían sido las palabras del chico... no veía cuervos ni sentía ninguna presencia, quizás estaba equivocada al fiarse de un sueño... pero la noche era larga...

Se sentó en el techo de una choza y esperó. Tsukiakari estaba en su regazo mientras esperaba. El tiempo pasaba y no había señales de que algo raro estuviera pasando, y estaba empezando a quedarse dormida.

_ ¡Hmp! Espero que esta no sea tu idea de un baño. – casi se cayó del techo del susto.

_ ¡Inuyasha!

_ ¿Que haces aquí? – le preguntó este, sentándose junto a ella.

_Yo... – pensó una forma de explicarlo – tuve un mal presentimiento, así que vine aquí para vigilar. Pero parece que todo esta bien.

_ ¿Por qué simplemente no dijiste eso? – le reclamó, molesto.

_Me hubieras enviado a dormir sin pensarlo dos veces. – le respondió mirando el cielo, si Inuyasha era tal y como lo recordaba, hubiera hecho exactamente eso.

_ ¡Feh!

_ ¿Que haces aquí? – le preguntó.

_Tardaste tanto que fui a buscarte, no estabas en la casa. – frunció el ceño bastante molesto – ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

Shizuka soltó una risita.

_Esta bien, no lo haré otra vez.

Inuyasha asintió, y estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando un hedor asqueroso lo silenció.

_ ¡Es la misma peste de antes! – Gritó Shizuka, intentando no vomitar.

* * *

Kagome se despertó de repente, podía sentir una poderosa aura demoníaca ¡Y estaba cerca!

_ ¡Inuyasha! – lo llamó, pero al darse la vuelta notó que no estaba ahí, ni tampoco Shizuka – ¡Miroku, Kohaku! – ya estaban despiertos y listos.

_Vámonos. – dijo Kohaku, vestido con su traje de exterminador. Miró a Kirara y supo que esa noche no podría ayudarlo. Decidió dejarla con Shippo... ambos estaban inconcientes.

_Bien. – Kagome tomó su arco y las flechas y salió de la habitación junto a ellos.

* * *

Ahora veía a los cuervos. Estaban por todas partes. Inuyasha y Shizuka estaban rodeados por una nube de cuervos de ojos rojos.

_ ¡Viento Cortante!

_ ¡Colmillo Plateado!

Ambos atacaban los cuervos que no dejaban de herirlos ¡Había demasiados!

_ ¡Viento cortante! Maldición ¡No dejan de venir! – parecía que cada vez que conseguían matar uno, tres ocupaban su lugar.

Bajaron del techo, tratando de conseguir el espacio para pelear. Pero la nube los siguió. Intentaron sacárselos de encima.

_ ¡Ya me harté! – exclamó Shizuka, se cortó la palma de su mano con la hoja de Tsukiakari y dejó que la sangre corriera por ella.

Inuyasha estaba demasiado ocupado como para preguntarle que estaba haciendo. El Viento Cortante finalmente estaba haciendo efecto.

Shizuka corrió hacia los cuervos tan rápido que por poco no la vio, Shizuka saltó y mientras estaba en medio del aire hizo un movimiento horizontal con Tsukiakari, como si cortara el aire.

_ ¡Colmillo Sangriento! – una onda de energía roja siguió su movimiento y cortó la mitad de los cuervos. Cuando cayó junto a Inuyasha él la miró sorprendido.

Una flecha sagrada se abrió paso en el cielo y extermino los cuervos restantes.

_ ¿Están bien? – preguntó Kagome corriendo hacia ellos, Miroku y Kohaku la seguían de cerca.

_Sí.- respondió Shizuka, intentando respirar, el olor casi se había desvanecido... pero sentía el cuerpo pesado y estaba un poco mareada. Miró a Inuyasha quien también parecía un poco fatigado.

Kohaku se agachó para examinar los restos de los cuervos de cerca.

_Estos cuervos no son el verdadero enemigo. – dijo luego de verlos un momento. – su amo debe estar cerca.

_Puedo sentir una fuerte presencia fuera de la aldea. – anunció Kagome, su mirada se perdía en dirección a las colinas un poco más adelante.

_Ese debe ser su amo. – Dijo Miroku – Pero... ¿Por qué nadie de la aldea ha salido? – el monje miró a su alrededor, no había ni un alma en la aldea.

Entonces Inuyasha y Shizuka cayeron en la cuenta, ellos había empezado la batalla en el techo de una choza. ¿Por qué no habían salido sus habitantes? De seguro habían escuchado el ruido y sentido la choza estremecerse con la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar sobre sus cabezas.

Shizuka entró a la choza, a primera vista pensó que los habitantes de la casa estaban muertos, pero... podía verlos respirando... estaban durmiendo.

Miroku entró tras ella y examino sus rostros. Kagome también entró tras él. Pero ella pudo ver algo que ellos no.

_Hay algo alrededor de ellos. Algo plateado, como un aura. – les dijo mientras se acercaba a los habitantes durmiendo, una mujer de cabello negro dormía profundamente. Pasó su mano a través del aura. – esto es extraño, se siente... calido. – dijo frunciendo el ceño confundida, además parecía que sus poderes espirituales no afectaban el aura, incluso parecía que no había nada malo con esta.

_ Sea lo que sea. – la voz de Shizuka la sacó de sus pensamientos. – no parece hacerles daño. – Señaló sus rostros, tenían una expresión de profunda paz – deberíamos ir a buscar al otro demonio. Miroku asintió y salió de la choza, Kagome y Shizuka salieron tras él.

_ ¿Qué pasó? – Inuyasha preguntó.

_ No sabemos, pero las personas parecen estar bien así que... – Shizuka explicó.

_ ¡Entonces dejen de perder tiempo! – les dijo Inuyasha.

* * *

_Ya vienen – la figura de negro dijo. Estaba de pie en una colina desde la cual podía ver toda la aldea. Sonrió ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Esta era su oportunidad de conseguir un mejor lugar junto a ella. Y pensar que estaba interesada en ese pequeño grupo. Parecía tener un interés especial en la sacerdotisa y en la niña. – espero que estés preparado para esto. – le dijo al chico parado a un par de pasos de él.

Un par de ojos plateados lo miraron con asco.

_Ya te lo dije. No es mi deseo pelear, así que no lo haré.

_Sabes. Lo que no puedo entender es como, teniendo esa actitud, aún sigues vivo.

_Porque aún sigo siendo útil, Tsubasa.

Parecía que Tsubasa estaba a punto de decir algo, pero un cuervo de ojos rojos se posó en su hombro.

_ Me encantaría continuar con nuestra conversación, pero mi sirviente acaba de decirme que nuestros huéspedes están en camino.

_ Son fuertes ¿Como se supone que vas a vencerlos? especialmente a los medio-demonios.

_No serán un gran problema, no después de inhalar el veneno de mis cuervos.

* * *

_ ¡Ya casi llegamos! – dijo Inuyasha. Podía oler esa cosa.

Shizuka podía ver la cima de la colina. Allí estaba de pie un hombre. Vestía ropas negras y una armadura samurai negra. Su cara era pálida y de rasgos afilados, sus ojos eran completamente rojos. Tenía el cabello tan negro como las plumas de los cuervos... y estos lo rodeaban, del tamaño de un hombre grande cada uno, sin contar el largo de las alas y había cientos...

_ Bienvenidos – les dijo abriendo los brazos, como un anfitrión dando la bienvenida a sus huéspedes.

_ ¿Quién eres? – Shizuka le preguntó desenvainando a Tsukiakari.

_Oh, discúlpenme ¿Donde están mis modales? – el demonio dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho, fingiendo estar avergonzado. – Yo soy Tsubasa, el señor de los cuervos. Y, según tengo entendido, tú eres Shizuka. – El corazón de Shizuka dio un vuelco al escucharlo ¿Cómo lo sabía? Incluso así su expresión se mantenía inmutable. Esto pareció disgustar a Tsubasa, pero continuó con su juego. – Y el nombre del monje es Miroku, el exterminador se llama Kohaku, la sacerdotisa es Kagome y el medio-demonio es Inuyasha... ¿Acerté?

_ ¡No recuerdo contarte entre mis amigos! – Tsubasa lanzó una risotada ante las palabras de Inuyasha... una risa totalmente desagradable, como el graznido de los cuervos.

_Exactamente. Nunca sería amigo de criaturas tan pateticas. Pero parece que mi señora esta interesada en dos de ustedes. Así que... – una sonrisa desagradable se expandió por su rostro. – devoren a los inútiles. – los cuervos se lanzaron contra Inuyasha y el resto.

Pero parecían evadir atacar a Kagome y Shizuka.

"_no nos están atacando a nosotras" _pensó Shizuka, a pesar de que estaba rodeada de cuervos, ninguno la había lastimado. Kagome estaba tan ocupada lanzando sus flechas sagradas que no se dio cuenta. Kohaku iba bastante bien, los cuervos eran tan grandes que tenían problemas esquivando los golpes del arma gigante y rápida de Kohaku, que con cada ataque cortaba a varios de ellos.

_¡Tsk! ¿Cuántos son? – exclamó después de cortar al menos tres cuervos, solo para que cuatro más se le fueran encima.

Miroku estaba usando sus sellos sagrados y su bastón para deshacerse de ellos.

_ ¡Viento Cortante! – los movimientos de Inuyasha eran un poco más lentos que lo normal, pero a aún estaba causando estragos. Shizuka ya no se sentía mareada, de hecho se sentía como siempre. _"ya veo..." _Inuyasha no tardaría en recuperarse del todo... pero ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Enfrentó a Tsubasa, este estaba apoyado despreocupadamente contra un árbol. Tomó a Tsukiakari con firmeza.

_ ¡Colmillo Plateado! – la onda plateada fue directo hacia el demonio, pero él la esquivo fácilmente. El rostro de Shizuka no reflejaba nada excepto determinación, incluso si su habilidad la había sorprendido, no lo demostraba. Tomó firmemente a Tsukiakari _**"No les muestres piedad alguna..." **_las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente mientras se lanzaba al ataque una vez más, cada ataque Tsubasa lo esquivaba fácilmente, sonriendo como si se burlara de ella _**"Incluso si tienes miedo, no lo demuestres" **_Estaba asustada, no importaba que tan rápido intentara atacarlo, él solo la esquivaba una y otra vez, parecía danzar más que pelear. Shizuka intentó cortar su pierna, si lo lograba conseguiría que se moviera más lento. Pero él saltó a último momento, pasando sobre ella como una sombra negra y aterrizando a sus espaldas.

_Por aquí... – la llamó en un tono juguetón.

"_**Incluso si estas enfadada, mantén la compostura. Actuar irreflexivamente solo llevará a tu muerte" **_se cortó la palma una vez más y dejo que la sangre recorriera su camino a través de la hoja.

_ ¡Colmillo Sangriento! – Intentó permanecer calmada. La onda roja era mucho más rápida y amplia que la anterior, Tsubasa apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar y esquivarlo... pero cuando sus pies volvieron a pisar la hierba, Shizuka lo notó al instante... su aura había cambiado... al mirarla sus ojos rojos resplandecieron de odio... su labio y sangraba y su ropas tenían algunos desgarrones... el ataque lo había golpeado, aunque solo hubiera sido una parte.

_Mi turno. – dijo limpiando la sangre con el dorso de su mano, todo rastro de burla había desaparecido.

La luz de la luna llena parecía haberse hecho más fría, los sonidos de Inuyasha y el resto luchando se habían ahogado... tenían las manos llenas, los cuervos no dejaban de acosarlos, tanto Inuyasha, Kohaku, Kagome y Miroku tenían las manos llenas... Estaba sola... igual que Aquella vez...

Tsubasa se lanzó contra Shizuka, pero se encontró con que Shizuka no era un blanco fácil de golpear. Su velocidad evadiendo superaba por mucho su velocidad al atacar. Sin embargo había un motivo por el cual Shizuka no se fiaba tanto de esa velocidad que había exhibido en la carrera contra Inuyasha...

Su cuerpo no podía mantenerla por mucho tiempo sin cansarse, si abusaba de esa habilidad terminaría perdiendo de seguro... pero era la única forma de evitar los ataques del señor de los cuervos.

_Sabes, estoy sorprendido de que te quede tanta energía después de inhalar el veneno de mis cuervos. – le dijo cuando Shizuka logro esquivar, por poco, un golpe de sus inmensas garras. – Pero ¡Ya me cansé de jugar! – le espetó, lanzando un golpe.

El olor de la sangre inundó el aire nocturno...

_ ¡Shizuka! – Kagome gritó al ver como la joven caía de rodillas al suelo.

_ ¡Maldición, esa tonta esta peleando sola! – exclamó Inuyasha intentando deshacerse de la masa de cuervos bloqueando su camino. Miró a sus compañeros quienes asintieron al pedido silencioso de Inuyasha, Kohaku y Miroku se adelantaron intentando abrir un camino entre los cuervos, mientras Kagome alistaba sus flechas... no podía disparar imprudentemente... o podría lastimar a Shizuka.

La joven de cabellos plateados se puso en pie... podía sentir la herida en su costado derecho, cerca del abdomen, le había desgarrado la piel hasta el músculo sino más... el dolor la cegaba, nunca en su vida había sentido algo semejante... era como fuego... sin embargo tenía que prepararse para otro ataque... le pareció escuchar la voz de Kagome, pero no tenía tiempo para distraerse, la herida no dejaba de doler, impidiéndole moverse con normalidad. Sin embargo Shizuka no lloró ni gritó.

"_Papá... tengo miedo" _pensó sintiendo como la sangre, su sangre se derramaba y mancha sus ropas.

Cuando Tsubasa atacó nuevamente apenas pudo esquivar algunos de sus golpes, volvió a cortarla de nuevo, esta vez en el hombro izquierdo.

La perdida de sangre no hacía otra cosa que debilitarla aún más. Sin embargo, no importaba cuantos golpes recibiera... no gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Esto solo parecía enfurecerlo más.

_ ¡¿Porque no gritas?! – le dio una patada en el estomago, el impacto la lanzó volando varios metros. Caminó hacia ella – No entiendo porque mi señora está tan interesada en ti. No eres más que una criatura patética. – desde su altura contempló los intentos de la chica de ponerse en pie. Alzó una ceja incrédulo ¿Aún pensaba seguir peleando? – De todos modos, tú vienes conmigo. – su mano se acercó para tomar un puñado de mechones plateados.

Cuando una enorme espada casi le cortó la mano.

Tsubasa se apartó de un salto, eso no se lo esperaba.

_ ¿No crees que olvidaste algo? – Dijo Inuyasha, detrás de él Kagome corría para ayudar a Shizuka.

El demonio miró sorprendido al medio-demonio parado frente a él, ese sujeto no podía ser más inoportuno.

_Es fácil lastimar niñas ¿Verdad? – Le dijo Inuyasha, aunque sonó más como un gruñido – ¡Veamos si puedes lidiar con alguien de tu tamaño!

La diferencia fue obvia desde el primer momento, la única razón por la cual los cuervos habían frenado a Inuyasha era por su número. Pero Tsubasa no era nada que Inuyasha no pudiera manejar, no importaba que tan rápido se moviera. Los ataques de Inuyasha siempre alcanzaban su objetivo, incluso si Tsubasa era lo bastante rápido como para evitar ser cortado en trocitos, no podía evitar salir herido.

_ ¡Viento Cortante! – los cuervos de Tsubasa bloquearon el ataque.

_Tú... – el aire alrededor del demonio comenzó a formarse un aura negra, estaba a punto de mostrar su verdadera forma.

_Tsubasa, es hora de irnos. – Una voz suave le advirtió. Alguien caminaba en dirección a ellas. Shizuka miró a la figura... incluso si le costaba enfocar la vista, lo primero que notó fue que el chico vestía solamente de blanco. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ¡Ese era el chico de su sueño!

_Aún no. – Respondió Tsubasa de mal humor.

_Estás son sus órdenes. – el chico de ojos plateados replicó. Se paró junto a Tsubasa y le enseñó una pieza de cristal, que despedía un brillo púrpura muy extraño. – ¿Lo ves? Nuestra señora nos llama. – sin decir más el chico comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, alejándose de ellos.

Tsubasa, lo siguió a regañadientes.

_ ¡Alto aún no hemos terminado! – les gritó Inuyasha, corriendo tras ellos.

Sin embargo ya era tarde. Un par enorme de cuervos aparecieron a una seña de Tsubasa y él y el chico se alejaron montando en ellos.

_ ¡Maldicion!

Shizuka no escuchó nada más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol en su rostro la despertó, estaba en la casa del anciano... si no se hubiera visto a si misma vistiendo un viejo kimono (probablemente prestado de la esposa del propietario), habría creído que había soñado todo.

Cuando Kagome fue a verla para ver si estaba bien, le trajo de regreso sus ropas de siempre, ahora limpias y como nuevas. Kagome estaba muy sorprendida de ver que las rasgaduras en la parte superior se habían arreglado por si solas. Y se sorprendió incluso más cuando le dijo que eso ocurría siempre.

_ Fueron un regalo de mi padre, estas ropas son especiales. – respondió simplemente.

Después de eso dejaron la aldea. Shizuka estuvo callada la mayor parte del camino.

Incluso cuando hicieron un alto en el bosque junto a un río, para pescar y comer, estuvo en silencio. Estaba pensando que podría hacer para volverse más fuerte.

Sabía que si entrenaba duro, lo sería. Después de todo su padre era muy fuerte.

La voz de Kagome la apartó de sus pensamientos.

_Shizuka, tú me debes algo. – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

_ ¿Así? – Shizuka no recordaba deberle nada a Kagome.

_Sí ¿No lo recuerdas? – la sonrisa de Kagome era aún mayor, el resto las miraba con interés.

_No ¿Podrías decirme que es? – le preguntó, si le debía algo quería saberlo.

_Me debes una canción, me gustaría escucharla ahora. – le respondió Kagome con una sonrisa divertida.

_ ¡¿Ahora?! – Shizuka podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo.

_ Shizuka ¿Sabes cantar? – Shippo le preguntó sorprendido.

_Y-Y-Yo...

_Estaba cantando el día que nos conocimos. – Dijo Inuyasha.

_Me gustaría escucharla también, si ella no tiene inconveniente. – Añadió Kohaku.

_Sí, a mí también. – dijo Miroku, con su mejor sonrisa.

Ahora si que estaba en líos... porque... ¿Cómo podía decirle "No" a todas esas caras sonrientes?

_Anda... por favor. – dijo Kagome. Shizuka suspiró, derrotada.

_Bien... pero no se burlen.

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos...

Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku

"_Flores brotan en la primavera._

_Oh, el cielo se esparce en el verano._

_Están gravados y brillando_

_Profundo en mí corazón."_

Asa ni furu ame  
Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wa  
Kumo no ue

"_La lluvia cae en la mañana_

_Incluso en un día cuando cierro la ventana._

_Sé que la luz desbordándose en mi pecho_

_Es de por encima de las nubes."_

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

"_Alegría y tristeza._

_Abrazo todo fuertemente,_

_Mientras voy caminando_

_Esas son las cosas que firmemente mantienen_

_Mí mano_

_Y tu mano unidas..."_

No pudo evitar recordar los días en los que cantaba esa canción con su madre... pero, por alguna razón no se sentía triste, no ese día cantando para ellos...

Aki wa mizube ni  
Fuyu kozue ni hisomu  
Sekai no oku no  
Kagirinai yasashisa

"_El otoño esta junto al agua_

_El invierno se esconde en la copa del árbol_

_Hay una amabilidad sin límites_

_Profundo en el mundo."_

Inuyasha fingió no prestar atención, pero estaba escuchándola... su voz era profunda y suave... pero no chillona, y su canción... era como feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, si eso era posible.

Yoru ga kuru tabi  
Inori o sasageyou  
Ashita kuru hi o  
Shizuka ni mukaeyou

"_Cada día, cuando llegue la noche_

_Ofrezcamos una plegaria_

_Saludemos silenciosamente_

_Al día que vendrá mañana"_

Watashi o michibiku  
Tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
Hohoemu you ni  
Utau you ni  
Hibiku kaze no oto

"_Oh, una voz me llama desde lejos, muy lejos_

_Me guía_

_Como si sonriera_

_Como si cantara_

_El sonido del viento se esparce."_

Todos la escuchaban con atención, y desearon oírla de nuevo en algún momento. Esa canción de cuna era muy dulce.

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

"_Alegría y tristeza._

_Abrazo todo fuertemente,_

_Mientras voy caminando_

_Esas son las cosas que firmemente mantienen_

_Mí mano_

_Y tu mano unidas..."_

Shizuka abrió los ojos y los miro, totalmente roja. Pero no encontró nada salvo sonrisas.

_Esa fue una canción muy bonita – le dijo Kohaku con una sonrisa amable. – me gustaría escucharla otra vez.

_ ¡A mí también! – exclamó Shippo, casi saltando.

_Sí, sería agradable. – esta vez el que habló fue Miroku.

_Quizás podrías cantarnos algo... cuando quieras. – le sugirió Kagome.

_Tal vez... – respondió Shizuka, pero sabía muy bien que volvería a cantar... aunque solo fuera para verlos sonreír

así...

El día pasó... y Shizuka había encontrado la solución para su problema. Fue a buscar a Inuyasha, quien estaba en el río, pescando algo para la cena.

_ ¿Puedo ayudarte? – le preguntó en cuanto lo vio, Inuyasha estaba parado en medio del río intentando atrapar algo.

_Haz lo que quieras – le respondió concentrado en atrapar el primer pez que pudiera ver.

_Entonces te ayudaré. – se quitó las botas y se metió en el agua. No mucho después atrapó el primer pez con solo sus manos.

_ ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le preguntó Inuyasha, él aún no había atrapado nada.

_Mi mamá me enseño, mira te mostraré. – después de un rato ambos había conseguido más que suficiente pescado para todos.

_Inuyasha... – comenzó a hablar insegura... mientra caminaban hasta el campamento.

_ ¿Qué?

_Me... – Shizuka respiró profundo para reunir algo de coraje – ¿Me ayudarías a entrenar? Por favor. – finalmente preguntó mirándolo.

_ ¿Qué? – Repitió sorprendido – ¿Es porque ese sujeto te venció?

_Sí, vine aquí para detener a Kurotsuki. Pero si no puedo vencer a un demonio como él ¿Qué oportunidad tendría contra ella? – Lo miró a los ojos – Por favor... tú eres el único que puede ayudarme con esto.

Inuyasha le devolvió la mirada y no vio otra cosa que determinación... como la que él tenía cuando corría tras Naraku... a su pesar sonrió.

_ ¡Feh! Al menos sabes a quien pedirle ayuda. – el corazón de Shizuka se sintió más ligero ¡Iba a entrenarla ¿Verdad?! – Muy bien, pero tendrás que hacer lo que te diga. ¿Entendido?

_ ¡Sí! – asintió con entusiasmo.

_Entonces empezaremos mañana. – con eso dicho Inuyasha siguió caminando con Shizuka siguiéndolo, mucho más contenta que hace unos días.

_**N/A: AHHHH! Atrasada super-mega- hiper-atrasada! ¡Perdón! Pero tuve muchos problemas personales este mes: mi mamá estuvo internada entre otras cosas... por suerte ya está bien :-)**_

_**Pero el caso es que no tuve tiempo (ni inspiración) hasta que todo se calmó, para compenzar les hize este capi más largo n_n**_

_**Espero les haya gustado **__** ¡Dejen Reviews! Estoy cansada es tarde pero quería terminarles el capitulo ya que me ausente por mucho tiempo...**_

_**Hasta luego ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! ¿Cómo creen que le irá a Shizuka entrenando con Inuyasha? ;-) eso y más en el siguiente capitulo!**_

_***sigue escribiendo como loca* Ahhhhh! Aún me falta mi otro fic T_T voy a vivir en mi computadora X-D**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5 parte I

_**N/A: Hola a todos! No, no morí (siento que estoy diciendo eso a menudo :-P)es que tenía que ver como editaba este capitulo, antes de sacarlo n_n**_

_**Gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews ¡Yay! Me alegra que les este gustando la historia.**_

_**Disclaimers: ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino esta historia sería un anime y yo estaría ganando mucho dinero X-D**_

**Capitulo 5: "Conectando Corazones"**

_**Parte I: "El Deseo de la Chica"**_

_**Shizuka estaba mirando el fuego, su rostro era una mascara sin emoción alguna... una y otra y otra vez. Se preguntó cuanto más tendría que soportar estos sueños... no sabía de que otra forma llamarlos ¿Visiones... recuerdos?**_

_**No importaba el nombre, el hecho era que cada noche cuando al fin conseguía conciliar el sueño, veía esto de nuevo. Su hogar en llamas, sus amigos y familia muertos...**_

_**Pero no era un sueño, era como caminar dentro de sus propios recuerdos, una sonrisa amarga se expandió por su rostro, a ver... ¿A dónde debería ir primero? ¿A su casa a ver el cadáver de su madre? ¿O quizás a observar a Kurotsuki mientras cenaba? Apretó los puños con furia.**_

_**Shizuka dio la espalda a la aldea y se dirigió al Santuario de Kikyo. El lugar donde lo había visto la última vez... ese chico de ojos plateados... lo recordaba bien, se había disculpado por provocarle esos sueños.**_

_**Aunque Shizuka siguió soñando con la misma noche una y otra vez, no lo había vuelto a ver.**_

_**Cuando llegó al Santuario, no había nadie allí. Sin embargo sintió una presencia y supo de inmediato que estaba siendo observada.**_

_**_ ¿Estas ahí? – preguntó al espacio vacío frente a ella, se acercó más a la caja de ofrendas. – La última vez estuviste aquí, cuando me advertiste sobre los cuervos. Querías que estuviera alerta para cuando Tsubasa atacara ¿No es cierto? ¡Entonces muéstrate! – se dio vuelta una vez más y gritó:**_

_**_ ¡Si estas ahí, deja de jugar a las escondidas! ¡Porque no estoy de humor para juegos! ¡Estoy harta de esto y quiero respuestas! – Su voz se elevó con rabia – ¡Creo que las merezco! ¡Ya que eres tú quien me esta forzando a revivir la peor noche de mi vida una y otra vez! ¡Bueno si lo lamentas tanto, entonces da la cara cobarde!**_

_**_Hago esto porque no tengo elección. – una voz suave respondió a sus espaldas .Shizuka volteó para encontrarse con un par de ojos plateados que reflejaban la tristeza de la misma forma que un lago refleja la luna, clara y luminosamente. Shizuka quiso dar un paso para acercarse pero, al igual que en su anterior encuentro, no pudo moverse. – No disfruto esto – le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos, Shizuka le dedico una mirada desafiante – Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto... Si ella llega a enterarse de que hablé contigo... perderé algo importante para mí. – Al añadir esto el chico parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas, se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la mirada, como si no pudiera soportar el peso de los ojos acusadores de Shizuka. – Por esto es que estoy interfiriendo con tus sueños ¡Pero hay algo aquí que tienes que ver! – Shizuka lo miró confundida ¿Qué más había que ver? Ya lo había visto todo... – ¡Un recuerdo que ni siquiera sabes que tienes! ¡Debes seguir buscando! – le dijo levantando la mirada.**_

_**_ ¿Un recuerdo? – Shizuka preguntó al fin, el único motivo por el cual no había estallado en acusaciones, era porque tenía la esperanza de escuchar algo útil.**_

_**_Sí. Por eso tienes que seguir reviviendo esta noche, incluso si te duele, porque es importante. – Por algún motivo Shizuka vio que sus ojos eran sinceros, pero aún así...**_

_**_ ¿Por qué debería creerte? – le dijo espetó, el simplemente dio un paso atrás, alejándose de ella.**_

_**_ ¿Te mentí cuando te conté de los cuervos? – le replicó con calma.**_

_**_ No.**_

_**_ Eso es porque yo no miento. – aseguró, su voz era un poco más fría esta vez, solo un poco, parecía serio respecto a esto. – Si quieres saber QUE SOY, habla con el monje. Él debería saber. – de repente miró a su alrededor alarmado, como si hubiera escuchado algo que Shizuka no podía oír. – Tengo que irme. – dijo rápidamente.**_

_**_ ¡Espera al menos dime quien eres! – Le gritó Shizuka, todo a su alrededor se estaba desvaneciendo.**_

_**_Shiro... – fue lo último que llegó a escuchar.**_

* * *

Shizuka despertó, la calida luz del sol bañaba su rostro, lo malo fue que esta casi la cegó cuando abrió los ojos. Se refregó los ojos en un intento de despertar completamente. ¿Shiro? No pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica, le iba bien...

_ ¡Buenos días! – una muy animada Kagome la saludó con una sonrisa. Estaban acampando en un bosque cerca del camino. Shizuka miró a su alrededor, Kohaku y Miroku también estaban despiertos el primero con Kirara a su lado mientras que Miroku bebía algo de té, Shippo roncaba fuertemente y a Inuyasha no se lo veía por ningún lado.

_Buenos días a todos. – Shizuka sonrió y trato de sentarse. - ¡Auch! – Un dolor agudo recorrió toda su espalda hasta su cuello, se sentía como si un demonio hubiera decidido clavarle garras en el cuerpo.

_ ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Kohaku.

_ ¡Sí, no es nada! – respondió rápidamente. – ¡Debo haber dormido sobre una roca! – dijo frotando su espalda _"Gracias Inuyasha"_ pensó con amargura.

Desde que habían empezado a entrenar juntos, hacia un par de días, no había una mañana que no se despertara sin algún tipo de dolor. Resulta que Inuyasha estaba ansioso por entrenar a alguien que pudiera seguirle el paso, así que su entrenamiento consistía en buscar un demonio que acabar, así Shizuka podría mejorar sus habilidades con la espada sin demasiado peligro; o luchaba contra Inuyasha... quien no se contenía en absoluto... no la había herido seriamente, fuera de unos cuantos cabellos cortados no había recibido mayor daño, (aunque si contaban su orgullo el daño era enorme) Inuyasha tampoco usaba ninguno de sus movimientos especiales... por suerte. Pero si la ARROJABA al suelo bastante seguido... por lo que sí, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, tenía que dar gracias a su sangre demoníaca el no tener varios huesos rotos.

_ ¿Estas segura? – Kagome la observó preocupada – Si no te sientes bien, deberías decirle a Inuyasha que no puedes entrenar hoy,

_No, estoy bien. – Le aseguró Shizuka con una sonrisa. – No es gran cosa ¿Puedo tomar algo de té por favor?

_Seguro. – Kagome sirvió algo de té para Shizuka y luego la miró. – Sabes, no tienes que forzarte, si estas cansada, solo dilo. Inuyasha no se enfadará, lo prometo.

_No estoy cansada, además si dejo de entrenar, nunca seré más fuerte. – Respondió Shizuka. _"Eso es cierto. Nunca seré fuerte si solo sigo quejándome"_ pensó mientras tomaba un sorbito de té, de todas formas ya se estaba sintiendo mejor.

_Shizuka... – Kagome observó su expresión seria mientras bebía el té, mitad-demonio o no, ella seguía siendo una jovencita que apenas pasaba de ser una niña... con demasiadas preocupaciones en mente, solo podía esperar que Inuyasha no fuera demasiado duro con ella durante su entrenamiento... o que al menos fuera lo bastante listo como para darse cuenta si Shizuka se estaba forzando demasiado. Kagome sintió una gota resbalar por su _"No, seguro que ni se entera"_ pensó con una certeza aplastante mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Miroku las observó a ambas y sonrió, Kagome observaba a Shizuka como su fuera su hermanita pequeña o... su hija, y Shizuka intentaba verse fuerte y actuar como si fuera mayor. Pero conociendo a Inuyasha, probablemente estaba más que cansada, quizás tratando con ella Inuyasha pudiera aprender una cosa o dos... y hablando de él... Inuyasha estaba caminado hacia ellos con expresión satisfecha.

El medio-demonio no podía estar más orgulloso de si mismo, había encontrado un lugar perfecto para entrenar, no había sentido el olor de ningún demonio por los alrededores, así que había buscado un área sin tantos árboles, no estaba exactamente cerca... pero bueno ¿La chica podía caminar, cierto? Sonrió, esta era su primera vez entrenando a alguien, pero estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, enseñándole de la misma forma que él había aprendido, practicando y peleando.

Shizuka sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza, al verlo venir con esa sonrisa, cuando Inuyasha se veía tan orgulloso de sí mismo... ella siempre terminaba con moretones por el resto del día... suspiró y se preparo mentalmente.

_Bien Shizuka, encontré un lugar perfecto para el entrenamiento de hoy. – le dijo, sentándose junto a Kagome.

_Inuyasha ¿Podrías al menos esperar a que termine su desayuno? Recién se despertó hace unos momentos. – dijo Kohaku, Shizuka le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, él realmente le agradaba, siempre era amable con ella a diferencia de...

_ ¿Que? Ja duermes demasiado – Inuyasha sonrió burlonamente – Si sigues durmiendo tanto, nunca crecerás.

Una vena saltó peligrosamente en la frente de Shizuka, si había algo que odiaba era que se burlaran de su altura.

_Mi padre es un demonio alto, ya sea que duerma mucho o no, estoy segura que seguiré creciendo. – dijo como si nada.

_Seh, seh como digas, pero solo mira a Shippo – Shizuka lo hizo, el pequeño zorro roncaba bastante fuerte... y ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había visto al zorro más alto. El pavor se esparció por todo su rostro ¡Imposible! Quizás debería reconsiderar...

De repente escuchó risas, parpadeó sorprendida y miró a su alrededor ¡Todos se estaban riendo de ella! ¡Incluso Kohaku!

_ ¡No puedo creer que caíste con eso! – dijo Inuyasha, obviamente disfrutando de la situación.

_ ¡N-No lo hice! – Shizuka gritó, se cruzó de brazos y levantó, su rostro completamente rojo, de forma orgullosa... lo cual solo logró aumentar las risas. Shizuka se puso de pie, furiosa y avergonzada lo que terminó en ella despertando a Shippo al accidentalmente pisarle la cabeza.

_ ¡Auch! – un zorro medio dormido se sentó y miró a su alrededor. – Soñé que un caballo me pisó la cabeza... se sintió muy real...

Otra vena brotó en la cabeza de Shizuka mientras otro coro de risas llegaba a sus oídos.

* * *

_Todavía no puedo creer que cayeras por esa – la sonrisa burlona de Inuyasha seguía ahí mientras caminaban hasta un claro en el bosque, el resto del grupo iba a alcanzarlos más tarde.

_No lo hice. – Refunfuño Shizuka, caminando junto a él luchando desesperadamente contra la tentación de darle un puñetazo y borrar esa maldita sonrisa de su cara.

_Pero cuando Shippo dijo que creyó que un caballo le había pisado la cabeza ¡Eso no estuvo nada mal! – dijo riendo. Shizuka se quedo quieta mientras Inuyasha seguía caminando. Un aura oscura de mal humor la rodeaba.

Tomó una enorme piedra del suelo y la lanzó al cielo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de desquitarse con eso, observó la piedra volar y perderse de vista.

_ ¡Hey! ¿Vienes o no? – Inuyasha la llamaba.

_ ¡Ya voy! – Miró al cielo nuevamente... no... Las posibilidades de golpear a alguien con esa piedra eran mínimas. Sí esa piedra cayera en la cabeza de alguien... sería del ser con peor suerte en la faz de la tierra.

Corrió tras Inuyasha de mucho mejor humor.

* * *

En un campo de follaje tan alto, que le llegaría arriba de las rodillas a un hombre adulto, se escuchaba una melodía nada común...

_El señor Sesshomaru aún no viene Lalara-lala – Una hermosa joven de cabello negro estaba cantando sentada en un tronco caído. Estaba vistiendo un bonito kimono amarillo con un Obi rosa, el kimono tenía varias flores de cerezo esparcidas por la tela y pequeños ramos de flores blancas y delicadas en la parte baja y en las puntas de las mangas, donde además era de color rosa pálido.

Cerca de ella estaba parado un extraño animal que se veía como un dragón de dos cabezas, que pastaba tranquilamente disfrutando del abundante pasto.

Y caminando entre el pasto, se veía un bastón de dos cabezas y un sombrero pequeño, que iba y venia por la misma línea una y otra vez.

_ ¡Podrías callarte de una vez! – el pequeño demonio verde le gritó a la joven. - ¡Tu y tus fastidiosas canciones! ¡No sé que tenía en la cabeza el amo Sesshomaru cuando decidió traerte con nosotros de nuevo! – Le espetó.

Rin frunció el ceño, todo lo que estaba haciendo era cantar una canción para pasar el tiempo, suspiró resignada, no importaba cuantos años hubieran pasado, el señor Shaken seguía enojándose con ella con la facilidad de siempre.

Se encogió de hombros, decidida a no darle importancia y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna para sí misma.

_ ¡Te dije que...! – una piedra voladora cayó del cielo y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Shaken se desplomó contra el suelo.

_ ¡Señor Shaken! – Rin corrió hacia el demonio y se arrodillo a su lado – ¿Se encuentra bien? – por lo que podía ver, la única herida era el **gigantesco** chichón en su cabeza.

_ ¿Ahora llueven piedras...? – preguntó atolondrado y con la voz ahogada contra el pasto.

Una gota resbalo por la frente de Rin.

_Ehhhm creo que no...

* * *

Shizuka cayó de espaldas al suelo, un dolor agudo recorrió su cuerpo, demostrándole que el impacto había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. De algún modo logró ponerse en pie y adoptar una postura defensiva, reforzando su agarre en Tsukiakari. Se lanzó contra Inuyasha intentando golpearlo, él simplemente se movió a un lado y contraatacó con Tetsusaiga, Shizuka consiguió bloquearlo, pero la fuerza del ataque la hizo trastabillar. Inuyasha tomó ventaja de esto y continuó lanzando un ataque tras otro, Shizuka apenas podía bloquearlos y mantenerse en pie. Tratando de obtener algo de espacio saltó hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ambos, siempre ignorando el dolor en sus extremidades.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja, no llevaban mucho tiempo entrenando y la chica ya parecía exhausta, respiraba agitadamente y sus movimientos eran mucho más lentos que de costumbre. Lo cual era extraño, ya que evadir y contraatacar en el momento justo, era su punto fuerte (Y le había dado varias oportunidades para ello) Normalmente el medio-demonio ya habría recibido un golpe, pues solo bloqueaban con sus espadas. La meta era lanzar al otro con la fuerza del choque, en lo cual Shizuka no era muy buena, o encontrar las aberturas en los ataques del otro y darle un buen puñetazo, en lo cual era excelente, pues era muy rápida a la hora de evadir... pero hoy no.

_ ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó bajando la espada, si estaba cansada lo mejor era parar.

_Sí, estoy bien. – la respuesta de Shizuka fue seca mientras afirmaba su agarre en la katana.

Inuyasha asintió y continuó con su ataque, pero en el momento en que las espadas chocaron, la fuerza del golpe envió a Shizuka volando contra un árbol.

_ ¡Shizuka! – Alarmado Inuyasha corrió hacía ella.

Shizuka apretó los dientes para evitar gritar del dolor. Cuando cayó al suelo trató de pararse una vez más, pero el dolor la hizo caer de rodillas nuevamente.

_ ¡Idiota! – Shizuka levantó la mirada para cruzarse con un **muy** enojado Inuyasha. – ¡Solamente te golpeé así de fuerte porque dijiste que estabas bien!

_Estoy bien. – Replicó Shizuka. El ceño de Inuyasha se acentuó, junto con su enojo _"¿Acaso me cree TAN estúpido?"_ pensó.

_Terminamos por hoy. – le espetó.

_Dije que estoy bien. – Shizuka le replico en un tono glacial.

_Y yo dije que terminamos. – Inuyasha le lanzó una fea mirada mientras envainaba su espada. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Shizuka consiguió ponerse de pie usando a Tsukiakari como apoyo.

_Estoy de pie, así que puedo continuar.

_ ¡¿Porque te estas forzando hasta este punto?! ¿¡Bien?! ¡No te puedes ni mover! – le gritó ¿Por qué rayos estaba siendo tan terca?

_No me estoy forzando, estoy bien. – le respondió, si alguien más la hubiera escuchado diciendo eso con semejante seguridad, le habría creído de seguro.

_ ¡Escucha mocosa, dije que terminamos! – Shizuka lo miró echando chispas _"¡¿Mocosa?!"_ pensó escandalizada.

_ ¡Bien! – le gritó furiosa.

_ ¡Bien! – Inuyasha respondió gritando a su vez y le dio la espalda mientras se alejaba caminando con pasos acelerados. Shizuka lo siguió sin decir una palabra, ignorando el dolor que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo. Si quería ser fuerte tendría que aprender a soportarlo.

* * *

Cuando volvieron al campamento, la atmosfera entre los dos era tan tensa que podrían haberla cortado con un cuchillo. Kagome y los demás hubieran jurado que veían un aura negra alrededor de ese par.

_Ehhh... ¿Nos perdimos algo? – dijo Shippo.

_Eso parece... – respondió Kagome, a juzgar por la cara de su esposo, estaba realmente enojado.

Shizuka e Inuyasha fueron cada uno a una punta del campamento y se rehusaron a hablar o siquiera mirarse el uno al otro.

Shizuka se sentó sola bajo un árbol y cruzó sus brazos en una pose testaruda.

Mientras las horas pasaban fue sintiéndose un poco mejor... pero seguía igual de enfadada ¡¿Quién se creía él para gritarle?!... bien, **tenía **algo de derecho a hacerlo ¡Pero no aún!

Mirando a los otros Shizuka recordó lo que Shiro le había dicho _"Si quieres saber QUE SOY, habla con el monje. Él debería saber."_ Camino hacia Miroku.

_Miroku – lo llamó de repente, sorprendiéndolo.

_ ¿Sí...? – El pobre monje la miró con pavor, su tono había sido tan frío que casi había sonado como una orden.

_ ¿Podría hablarte un momento? – su rostro estaba tan serio que todo el pavor se desvaneció de la cara del monje para ser reemplazado con una expresión seria e interrogante.

_ ¿Que ocurre? – Shizuka miró alrededor de ellos antes de decidirse a hablar.

Kagome había con Inuyasha, Shippo y Kohaku estaban demasiado ocupados jugando con Kirara, como para preocuparse por ellos.

_ ¿Sabes de alguna clase de demonio que pueda interferir con los sueños? – le preguntó sentándose frente a él.

_Si, hay varios demonios con esa habilidad – respondió poniendo una mano en su barbilla, mientras trataba de recordar cuantas razas tenían esa habilidad. – Pero... ¿Por qué preguntas? – Shizuka miró al monje tratando de decidir si podía confiarle todo sin que se lo dijera a Inuyasha. _"Como si tuviera opción"_ se dijo a sí misma, no le quedaba otra que hablar con el monje.

_ ¿Recuerdas la noche cuando nos atacaron? – Miroku asintió – Bueno, debes de recordar el chico vestido de blanco que le dijo a Tsubasa que su señora los estaba llamando.

_Sí, lo recuerdo bien, le mostró un cristal brillante al otro demonio y se marcharon.

_Sí, también debes saber que suelo tener pesadillas ¿Cierto? Bien al principio pensé que tenía pesadillas por todo lo que me había pasado. Pero esa noche este chico apareció en mi sueño, se estaba disculpando por hacerme ver esos sueños. – Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron con sorpresa – Él dijo que estaba siendo forzado a ello y también me advirtió del ataque, por eso estaba afuera, Inuyasha me siguió más tarde, porque me estaba buscando. El chico apareció otra vez y me dijo que, si "ella" se enteraba que estaba hablándome, él iba a perder algo importante... y también que tu deberías de saber que es él.

_Recuerdo su apariencia y... ahora que lo pienso, Kagome dijo que los aldeanos estaban rodeados por un aura plateada... suena como un "cazador de pesadillas" Son considerados seres sobrenaturales, no demonios porque no suelen atacar humanos. Estas entidades tienden a llevarse las pesadillas, dejando al afectado en un sueño apacible que dura tanto como cuantas pesadillas le hayan robado, luego se despierta algo débil, pero sin ninguna secuela, también se sabe que pueden mirar los recuerdos de la gente, si así lo desean. El porque roban las pesadillas es algo que se desconoce. Suelen ir y venir por su cuenta y es raro verlos, hasta donde sabemos no son hostiles, pero no se comunican mucho. Sin embargo pueden ser peligrosos, ya que pueden jugar con las mentes de humanos y demonios, las sacerdotisas dicen que al usar su poder una luz plateada los rodea. – Miroku la miró intrigada. – ¿Te dijo porque invade tus sueños?

_No, todo lo que dijo fue que lo obligaban a hacerlo... y que había algo que tenía que ver... un recuerdo, quizás sea la razón por la cual tengo control durante mis sueños.

_ ¿Control?

_Sí, puedo moverme a voluntada y pensar claro... incluso decidir adonde ir. Y creo que, si quisiera, podría verme a mí misma. Pero recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, no necesito revivirlo nuevamente, por eso me escondo lejos hasta que despierto. – Shizuka ocultó sus ojos tras su flequillo.

Miroku esperó un momento sin decir nada, si ella decidía ver en sus recuerdos o no... esa debía ser su decisión, solo Shizuka podía saber si tenía la fuerza para verlo todo o no.

_Quizás deberías pensarlo. – fue todo lo que dijo. - ¿Notaste algo más?

_Que siempre habla de una "ella" al igual que lo hizo Tsubasa. Así que quien los comanda es una mujer. – Miró al monje – Miroku...

_ ¿Sí?

_ ¿Podemos mantener esto en secreto? – Miroku parpadeó sorprendido.

_ ¿Por qué? Deberíamos decirles. Puede ser peligroso ¿Quien sabe lo que ese chico este viendo en tu mente? – los rayos del sol se estaban marchando, dando lugar al anochecer, pero dos rayos dorados permanecieron ahí, en la mirada de Shizuka, cuyos ojos por un instante reflejaron algo que parecía miedo, solo para ser reemplazado con una decisión inquebrantable.

_Él no intento lastimarme, ni una vez, y tendiendo acceso a mi mente podría hacerlo con facilidad ¿Verdad? Además me advirtió sobre el ataque de Tsubasa... voy a creerle... por ahora. Pero – añadió – Quizás los otros desconfíen de mí, después de saber que alguien que trabaja para un enemigo esta metiéndose en mis sueños. – no estaba muy segura de "quien" era este enemigo, quizás fuera Kurotsuki, pero también podía ser un demonio que quisiera alimentarse de los poderes espirituales de Kagome. Así que quería mantener el secreto por ahora, además el miedo de que la vieran como una amenaza (sobretodo Inuyasha) era más grande de lo que quería admitirse incluso a si misma.

Miroku suspiró y se frotó el cuello, Shizuka tenía un punto respecto a la desconfianza... pero aún así...

_Deberíamos decirles. – le dijo. Ella lo miró decepcionada,

_ ¡Por favor Miroku! Puedes vigilarme tú, eres un monje, sabrás si algo esta mal, si eso pasa diles... pero por ahora no... ¡Confié en ti! – Miroku contempló su expresión temerosa y preocupada... y supo que había perdido la batalla, suspiró de nuevo.

_Bien... por ahora. – y añadió apartando un mechón de su frente – Nunca pude negarme a los deseos de una señorita.

_ ¡Gracias! – Shizuka le sonrío como nunca, tuvo que contenerse para no abrazar al monje, eso solo lo confundiría, después de todo no era tan demostrativa con ellos... en este tiempo.

_Pero deberías decirles si estás preocupada, te prometo que no muerden. – le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

_Lo pensaré... – respondió.

_Esta bien. – él asintió y se puso en pie. Luego de eso le dio unas palmaditas amables en la cabeza.

Shizuka se ruborizó y murmuró:

_No soy un perro... – Miroku no pudo evitar reírse.

* * *

Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban el cielo, como un camino lejano. Inuyasha contemplaba el cielo perdido en sus pensamientos. Había dejado el campamento y ahora estaba sentado en la copa de un árbol con los brazos cruzados, era el turno de Kohaku de vigilar... así que podía tomarse un momento para estar solo... Shizuka y él no habían cruzado ni una palabra en todo el día. Y la chica se había desmayado al momento de acostarse... Inuyasha miró el cielo con el ceño fruncido como si este fuera el culpable por la pelea.

_Inuyasha... – una voz suave lo llamaba desde la base del árbol. Conocía esa esencia.

_Kagome... – cuando miró abajo, ella ya estaba trepando el árbol, él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir y a sentarse a su lado, luego de eso se quedo en silencio de nuevo.

_ ¿Bien, vas a decirme que paso o no? – le preguntó tratando de parecer animada.

_No sé de qué hablas. – le respondió cortante.

_ ¡Vamos! No te hagas el tonto. Además es obvio que algo pasó, ya que Shizuka y tú, no hablaron en todo el día. – Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos en una pose testaruda.

_ ¡No la entiendo! ¡Si estaba TAN cansada, debería haberme dicho! ¿Y porque rayos quería continuar? ¡Si entrenas tanto hasta que no te puedes mover, ya no es un entrenamiento, solo es lastimarse solo! ¡El sentido de entrenar es volverse más fuerte! ¡No más débil! – terminó con un gruñido de frustración.

Kagome asintió entendiendo todo, básicamente Inuyasha se dio cuenta del cansancio de Shizuka y termino su entrenamiento y a ella no le había gustado nada.

_ ¿Y... le dijiste eso? – Kagome le tocó el rostro con gentileza. Las orejas de Inuyasha se torcieron.

_No... – murmuró - ¡Pero no era necesario! – exclamó mirando a su esposa. El ceño en su cara mostrando su frustración. Kagome soltó una risita.

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

_ ¿No lo notaste, verdad?

_ ¿Notar que? – protestó.

_Shizuka me dijo hoy "si dejo de entrenar, nunca seré más fuerte" – Kagome recordaba bien el tono en el cual Shizuka había dicho esas palabras, parecía como si se las hubiera dicho más a si misma que otra cosa. – Ella quiere ser más fuerte y esta decidida a conseguirlo. No sé porque, pero quizás creo que matándose entrenado sin quejarse, podrá serlo. – Inuyasha la miró sorprendido.

_ ¡Pero eso es ridículo! Lo único que va a conseguir así son moretones.

_Solo tiene doce años. – Kagome le recordó levantando un dedo frente a su cara. – No puedes esperar que lo entienda todo por su cuenta, sin ningún tipo de guía o explicación.

_Yo... – la decepción y la preocupación finalmente ocuparon su lugar en su rostro. – Pude haberla herido... ¿Es tan idiota que no se dio cuenta de eso?

_Tienes que hablarle en cuanto puedas. – Kagome le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilisadora. – tienes que explicarle que forzarse así, sin importar el porque, esta mal.

_ ¡Feh! ¿Por qué no se lo dices tu? – Kagome suspiró, tenía que ser paciente.

_Porque tú eres quien la esta entrenando, y porque creo que de algún modo, te escucha.

_ ¿Que? – Inuyasha parpadeó con sorpresa y levantó su mirada hacia Kagome una vez más... ahora que lo pensaba, desde su charla en el jardín había cambiado de actitud y cada vez que le daba un consejo durante su entrenamiento no tardaba en aplicarlo, y en las batallas siempre lo escuchaba.

_Es una mocosa malcriada. – declaró con una sonrisa.

Se inclinó y beso suavemente a Kagome.

_Gracias. – le dijo a su esposa y miró al cielo, mucho más tranquilo.

_**N/A: Ok aquí los dejo. ¿Se arreglaran Shizuka e Inu en el siguiente capi? ¡Lean y descubranlo! Dejen reviews ¡me voy debo dormir!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**una cosita más**_

_**Shiro: blanco en japones. **_

_**El significado del nombre de Shizuka es "silencio o tranquilidad" y el nombre de su espada lo traduciré a su debido tiempo ;-)**_

_**Kurotsuki: luna negra n_n**_


End file.
